The Wolf Twins
by Leah7Writes
Summary: Bella Uley and her twin brother Sam are the first in the pack to phase. How will they deal with so many wolves phasing and what are they going to do about all these legends they play a part in? (Do you want to be a wolf or vampire in my story? If so read the story and author notes!)
1. Phasing and Submit a Wolf

_**A/N Bella and Sam are twins, both 17, Charlie Uley's there dad and an elder and Grace Swan is their mother, Charlie's a tribal elder and chief, so he knows what to look for in the phasing process. On with the story….**_

Why does my brother have to be such an asshole all the time? Sam and I just got into another one our sibling rivalry spits over the T.V remote, that's what the 4th one in the past 3 hours? we usually get along but we've both just gone through a really stressful growth spurt, which is pretty weird since _we're 17 years old!_

"Sam _nobody _wants to watch The Avengers, it sucks _ass_!" I growl.

Faintly in the background I can hear our father, shout "LAUNGUAGE!". Sam laughs at that and it makes my anger surge even more, I start shaking, tremors going up and down my spine. Sam notices how angry I am and he starts shaking as well. All I see is red.

Suddenly a shout sounds through the room and father appears at the door, he takes one look and just says," Outside, _now_!" The authority in his tone is enough for us and we make a break for the back door, reaching it at the same time. We both growl at each other. Why are we growling? We push and shove each other until we are finally outside. I feel like I'm about to explode.

And that's exactly what I do, and as it seems, so does Sam but we don't go up in flames but more fur! _Fur?_ What on earth? What the hell is actually going on? Again I look at Sam and he's not there, in his place is a huge, black wolf, the size of a horse. I turn my head to the back thinking I will see father but instead I see the back of a wolf. A white wolf.

_Well fuck_ I think to myself.

Then I see images of a gorgeous white wolf which looks like the one who I just saw.

_Oh my jesus Christ! Am I a fucking wolf? Shit this is fucking awesome! _Fuck that wasn't me that said that, who was it? I try turning again to find dad and he's sitting on the deck chair smiling proudly at me and the Sam-wolf thing. I try to ask him what's going on but it just comes out as a retarded bark sort of thing.

"Think of what it's like to be human." He says calmly. I just think to myself _change back _then I'm standing there naked in front of my father and a wolf that's apparently my brother.

Great! Just. Fucking. Great. What's next my whole love life gets taken away from me? If so I'd like a bit of notice please!

"You're fucking shitting me right? _Right?_ _Oh my god_! The legends…. Protectors… the cold ones...wait." I was mumbling but I didn't really care! I just turned into a wolf for fucks sake, give me a minute.

"The family in Forks me and Sam walked into last week, the polite ones, urgh what was there name? The Collin's, The Clement's… Oh, oh the Cullen's. That's the cold ones right? The ones Great Great Grandpa Mason made the treaty with, the one where they ain't allowed to bite a human or come on our ground? That was a dumb move, should've just killed them there and then would've been much faster. Huh didn't think turning into a giant wolf would be this complicated." I turn and see Sam was still a wolf. "Sam turn back to an actual person please?" I said but it felt like I was lying something on top of him, more telling him than asking him. There was a word floating in my head, I just couldn't grasp it.

"Got all that right Bells but how did you make Sam phase back?" Father asked, curious.

"Because I'm the Alpha!" I say, finally remembering the word. He looks shocked, to say the least, "Well I was one of the two first to phase, if I remember the legend right, Great Great Grandpa Mason was Alpha, and I was first born, so I must be if I can order little Sammy around!" After saying that last one I gave Sam a wink, he just growls. "So…what now?"

"Well we have got to tell Billy and the other elders that you two _finally _phased! And-" I cut him off there.

"Wait finally? You mean you knew this was going to happen and didn't bother telling us? If I were to have a child and they were about to go through this then I'd tell them straight away!" there it was again: that red vision anger, "Why didn't you tell us we were gonna have our lives taken away from us? I was planning on getting out of this shit hole of a reservation! College, vacations, living away, starting a business maybe! Now I can't even dream because you didn't tell me and get me used to it! Sam has a scholarship for fucks sake!" Sam growls from beside me, quite frankly I forgot he was standing there, in agreement.

"Isabella Lexi Swan, you will stay on this reservation and you will protect our tribe from the cold ones. If not you are breaking tribal laws and that could possibly lead to you being put in jail! Do you understand?" I nod what else could I possibly do?

"Will there be more. Like us?" Sam asked

"Yes, Paul Lahote, he should phase in the next couple days." Father says.

Paul Lahote is our schools resident douche, jack-ass, fucktard. He's in all my classes at school, even registration. We've hated each other since we were in diapers. And I may have the littlest, tiniest crush on him. At least I'll be in charge of him. To be honest I sorta like the sound of that!

Just then we hear a heart wrenching howl cut through the air, "Looks like he went early." Oh my god are we gonna have to go find him? "Bella, Sam go find him!" For fucks sake!

I jump up to go heading into the forest, and thought about the way my bones felt when I first phased, which felt like years ago, but in reality it was only 30 minutes ago, all bones breaking and shifting into a whole new structure. And with that I was a giant white wolf again.

I started running with a jet black Sam-wolf flanking my left. I noticed some thoughts that ain't mine. Half of them were "What the fucks" and "For fucks sakes" the other half were going over all the legends. There are 3 of us phased and 3 different minds, I guess we share a pack mind, huh, that could help.

Back to finding Paul. It's easy to find him with this super-sonic hearing and sight I can see flecks of grey darting through the trees "Must be him!" I think to myself.

_Well no shit Sherlock how many other horse sized wolves have you met? Not many from where I'm standing!_

_Shut it Sam, and keep an eye on where he's heading in case he gets away from me!_

_Yes boss_

_Fuck you!_

I start nearing him and his wolf is a gorgeous grey with: 2 black paws, 1 white and the last an odd gold colour. I look down at my feet, or well paws, and see that I have one to on my left paw too. Next I look at Sam's he doesn't he's just plain. Huh I always was the plain one in the family, well that's all gonna change. If we are gonna be protectors then we are gonna be equals.

By now I'm just at Paul's tail and I nip at it. As soon as I laid my teeth on him he whipped around and the second our eyes meet the cables that were linking me to the earth are cut and now the only thing that matters is Paul. What the fuck?!

_Paul you need to calm down please, it won't help anyone having you running haywire around the rez, you're a wolf and all the legends are true. We protect the tribe from the cold ones, vampires. Don't think that we didn't bother to warn you, we only found out about half an hour before you phased. We were protesting to be able to tell people who were showing signs of phasing. I am Bella, your Alpha. Sam over there I guess is my Beta, that makes you my Delta._

_Shit I'm a wolf?_

_Sure am. Now follow us._

I lead him back to ours, and tell him to phase but away from us in this weird Alpha command thing. I phase and ran in to grab some clothes, after I grab some clothes for Paul and Sam I go to get changed in my room, but as I go to put my underwear on my bra snaps in half cause my boob have grown at least two sizes bigger and I can't get my butt into my trousers… I guess I'm borrowing some of Sam's clothes then.

_**A/N I was thinking of adding in another wolf soon, and would like one of yous to be it just review or P.M me these answers:**_

**Gender:**

**Age(doesn't need to be correct, just the age you would want to phase at):**

**Name(doesn't have to be correct):**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Skin colour:**

**Clothing style:**

**Attitude:**

**Colour of your wolf:**

**And finally who you would want your imprint to be(can be a pack member or give me the same details as above for them):**


	2. Caroline and Helen

_**A/N okay guys I need some male wolves! Okay females are underestimated but all these females are going to run the pack (hmmm, doesn't sound too bad really) but I'm running out of imprints! But guys I really like having you guy participate! I have written the character profiles are written up ask me if you want to read yours! (Only people who have answered the questions in the last author note in either a P.M or Review will have one!) So…. On with this story!**_

My butt is too big and so are my boobs! Guess I'll go shopping, yay! Shopping! Maybe I'll get Leah to come with me?

I grab a huge T-shirt of Sam's and a pair of swim shorts. When I get outside I'm shocked to say the least, Sam and Paul are sitting on the decking _naked! _Definitely never want to see my brother naked again. I throw the clothes at them and run, not before sneaking one last glace at Paul.

Another howl went through the air this one almost exactly like Paul's. Wait howl, again?

"Oh for fucks sake I just got dressed! And now you want me to go run after yet _another _over-sized puppy? Why _thank you_ Taha Aki! Oh the joys!" I heard to snickers from behind me and turned to glare at my Beta and Delta, only to yet again see them naked. I'm gonna have to get used to this!

As soon as I phased I was in alpha mode, I found the newly phased and did the same thing as we did to Paul, his name was Jared, he was 16 and is still in high-school, Paul knows him apparently.

**XXTime LAPSE 3am in the morningXX**

Ok our pack has doubled since me and Sam phased this afternoon, 12 O'clock to be precise, I wake up at 5 in the morning to go for a run and get ready for school. I haven't slept for 22 hours, I have phased into a huge-ass-wolf, I watched my brother turn into a wolf, and saw my brother and the guy I hate naked _twice_, I chased the guy I hate as a wolf, made a weird connection to this guy (still don't know what that's about), and chased another damned wolf, and said wolf decided not to phase back until 2 am and finally when we got back father told me I had to patrol the La Push border for a really sweet smell until 8am in the morning that will be 27 hours without sleep so if another wolf decided to phase tonight, _or well morning now _I thought to myself, then I am going to flip!

As if the gods hate me, another howl sounded through the air, oh my god did the put the vampire stench into our food? _Dumb-ass you can't eat smells _oh god this is what happens when you stay up so late! Oh well here I come wolfy number, what is it now, 5?

**3****rd**** person POV**

Helen and Caroline the MacDonald twins were opposites but best friends, Helen had; short brown hair, odd but beautiful purple eyes that are much more feline than Caroline's wolf like ones, and tanned skin. She loves punk clothing. Although she can be so angry at times, she has a heart of gold; well unless you get on her bad side then she'll knock you shit-less.

Caroline on the other-hand has; long brown hair with lighter and darker streaks, her eyes a few shades lighter than Helen's but still as mysterious, she is also tanned, but that's where the similarities stop. Caroline prefers comfy and casual clothes, her attitude brings sunshine to a room and if somebody annoys her, hell she'll just laugh along too! She is laid back and loves to have a laugh.

Caroline and Helen love each other but fight like cat and dog, they say that all the time but don't know how close they really are to the truth. Their best friends are two boys named Jacob Black and Embry Call; all four are 19 years old. They are always together; if you see one the other three won't be far behind! Both girls really care about justice and about people being treated equally, if a male is allowed to do something then so should a female! Now back to the newly phased…

**Caroline's POV**

What in the freaking hell? Why do I have paws? Oh my god this is hilarious! Haha did I just turn into a dog? Pfft sheesh least I wasn't a cat, urg hate the creatures. I wonder if I howl will it sound like a real wolf? Oh I'm gonna try! "Ahhhhoooooowww!" oh my god it worked! This is so cool, I can't wait to tell Em and Jake!

_Sorry kid ya can't tell anyone!_

_Who was that?_

_I'm Bella… _Bella, my Alpha goes on to tell me the tribal legends of our tribe then tells me they are true, we are the protectors against the cold ones, and I can't tell anyone, I'm not even allowed near anyone for a while. What am I going to tell Embry? And Jake of course. I'm not even allowed to tell Helen. I let out a soft whimper at the mention of my sister, my twin, my best friend.

Bella takes me back to her house and shows me where I can sleep for the next couple of days, hope I'll at least get the phasing under control sooner rather than later, I already miss my sister.

I fall asleep thinking of what it will be like to be a wolf.

**Bella's POV**

I show Caroline to the last spare room left in our house, Paul and Jared have the other two, and knock on Sam's door to let him know it's his turn. When I arrive to my own room I open the door and go to my PJ drawer to get changed.

I hear another heart beat closer than one should be and whip around to see Paul sitting on my bed. He just looks at me and says, "We need to talk." But I don't want to talk.

I sit next to him, grab his neck and kiss him with all the passion I can muster. What surprises me most is that he kisses back. When we come up for breath which must have been at least 10 minutes later, he starts kissing my neck and whispers, "I didn't want to talk either."

Then after another heated make-out session, we fall asleep in each other's arms, thinking of what tomorrow brings.

That's when we hear the howl…

_**A/N okay guys what d'ya think that's one of you guys in there and a mention of another. Again am I rushing it? **_

_**Do you think it's another wolf phased? Or has Sam found something? Maybe it's something completely different? Keep posting reviews guys, and remember gentlemen I want a couple more boys! The other girls who send me you profile thingys, you will be included in the next couple chapters!**_


	3. Imprint and SUBMIT A VAMP

_**A/N Hey guys! I just re-read the first few chapters and saw lots of mistakes that I missed when I proof read it, I'm gonna write this chapter then sort out the other ones before I write Chapter 5. Keep reviewing; I still need more male wolves. Somebody could even just make one up if they wanted.**_

"I bet ya it's another one! I just got comfy! I swear I'm gonna murder those damned Cullen's!" Well I think we all agree with you there Paul. We did just get comfy. Well I got as comfy as I could, as I was lying on top of him.

"I'm with you on that one bud!" I replied to him. He looked at me expectantly. "What did I do now?" Raising my hands in an exasperate gesture.

Grabbing me by the waist he pulled me closer and kiss me lightly on the top of my head, "I'd much rather you call me babe, how's that sound?" WOW he is a terrible flirt!

"We ain't going out yet tiger!" Even saying it made me feel bad, like I was letting him down or something; what the fuck?

A sudden new light shone in his eyes, "Isabella Lexi Uley, will you do me, Paul Sebastian Lahote, the honour of being my girlfriend?" He seemed so genuine, but running on years of knowing (and hating, might I add) he really wants this; who am I to deny him.

I shake my head no then look him in the eye and exclaimed, "Don't be a stupid ass-hole, of course I will!"

Then, somehow we managed to make it outside; after one of the most heated make-out sessions of a life-time. But we kept sneaking glances at each other, and before we knew it we were out on the grass kissing again. His talented tongue dancing with mine; fighting for dominance, he won. We kept that up until we heard a throat being cleared from behind us, oh shit.

We jump up and turn around to face….*insert DUN DUN DUNNNN! Here* my father, Sam, Jared (Who was laughing his ass off), Caroline and another girl. Wait who the fucks that? "What? We were having a moment! This better be important!" I was livid by now.

"Well we thought you might want to meet your knew packmate, this is Cars twin, Helen. And you and Paul cannot date! I forbid it." He did not. No. Nuh-uh. Nope. Not a chance.

"WHAT! NO I'VE LIKED HER SINCE WE WERE FIVE! SINCE I CUT OFF HER PONYTAIL AND SHE JUST SAID 'SORRY' LIKE SHE DID SOMETHING WRONG! I JUST GOT HER AND I SURE AS HELL AINT GIVING HER UP YET!" Then he turned to me, "And you're okay right, sorry if I scared you!"

I was about to answer, but father beat me to it, "I have more to tell you guys about being a wolf, there's this thing called imprinting, a wolf does it when it first makes eye contact with its soul mate after it phases. It used to be rare but every wolf in the previous 4 packs have all imprinted, so you all most likely will."

"Wait what's it like to imprint?" I asked, maybe that's the bond, I hope…

"It's like everything that hold you to the earth is switched to her, or in half your cases him, and she's the only thing you see, other than vampires. The Alphas imprint is usually strong and can take care of things on their own, your bond, Bella, with your imprint will most likely be the strongest. Alphas imprints usually are, but yours, yours will most likely be a pack member and that will make it twice as strong. I'm sorry but you's can't date."

By the end of that I was smiling like an idiot, I looked up at Paul and so was he. "What's got you two so happy, you were just told you can't go out yet here you are smiling like you've won the lottery?"

"We imprinted on each other!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me! Tell us!" Sam shouted, he always hate being out of the loop of things.

"We didn't know, plus I just thought it was a pack thing, now if you'll excuse us we have things to do!" I replied.

"Or in other words make-out in _private!_" Paul though, no need to tell them I'll just Alpha command them not to, mwahahahaha I'm evil!

"Nobody disturb us!" I say in my Alpha tone.

"Yes boss." They all say at the same time, urgggg! I wish they'd stop that!

_**XXTime Lapse to 3 days laterXX**_

These past few days have been really quite, but even still I have a bad gut feeling, I don't know if it's good or bad feeling but it's most likely bad, knowing my recent luck. Me and Paul have decided to share a bed to make room for Helen. Father owns a construction company, so hes going to build a huge house with 18 rooms and 12 bathrooms, just for our pack because he believes that this pack is going to be huge compared to all the other ones. Well we did have 6 wolves phase in the space of 24 hours. Leah, Seth and Katie Clearwater look close to phasing; their mother Sue Clearwater is on the council so I'm going to ask to warn them about it all together before, so we don't have to chase them all around the place like we did with Paul, Jared, Caroline and Sam, Jared and Caroline chased Helen. I think they'll understand because of that reason and also Seth is only 16 and Katie: 14. It's only fair although Jared is only 16 he phased before we even knew what hit us. I can't wait for Leah to phase, she's Me, Sam and Paul's age so me and her have been best friends since we were in diapers. I've always thought Leah wasn't straight because whenever I talked about how fit a boy I'd passed in the street was, she just nodded. If she is I really hope she doesn't imprint on a boy, I think that wouldn't be fair on her.

**Leah's POV**

Okay why isn't Bella answering my calls, I know she's getting them because I just saw her decline one in her backyard; we live next door. I've known I was gay for a while, I have a major crush on Bella, I have for as long as I can remember, but considering that her and Paul fucking Lahote aren't being so private with their relationship, I guess I have no chance. What happened to her and Paul hating each other? I always thought Paul had a bit of a crush on her; I never thought she felt the same though. Now whenever you see them the way they look at each other makes me want to hurl, the amount of love and passion in their eyes. Urg it's disgusting, they could at least stick to a no PDA rule in public.

I usually talk to Katherine about this, she is the only one who knows I'm gay, and it's nice to be able to talk to someone. But she doesn't shut up about Quil Ateara, I swear if I see the boy then he better run!

I decide to go over and see Bella, to see what the crack is. I pull on my grey Nike Blazer Lows on and head out; I walk round instead of jumping the fence like I usually do. When I arrive, a horrific site is before me; Bella and Paul sucking face.

"Are you too done trying to swallow each other?" I ask, scaring the living shit out of them. Paul turns and glares at me; Bella on the other hand looks sympathetically at me. Wait does she know? Oh my god doe's she?

"Leah I'm sorry but you can't be here." What, why is she saying this, I thought she was my friend. "I wouldn't do this is I didn't have to Leah, but really, you have to go!"

"What the fuck do you mean I have to go, I haven't spoken to you in about 5 days I've tried calling you, and don't bother saying you haven't got them; I saw you decline one in your garden. I just want to know why I can't be here, please just tell me and I'll leave. Please!" I was begging now.

She looked remorseful, well at least she still had a bit of respect for me, that'll be gone soon I bet. "I can't tell you, I'm not allowed." WHAT!

"What are you pregnant? Did he tell you not to say anything?" I said jerking my head in Paul's general direction. "What happened to the rebellious 'nobody can tell me what to do Bella'? Are you still in there? Have you started a gang? If so I don't want my brother or sister anywhere near you!" I started shouting, and Paul pulled Bella into his side, what's he trying to do protect her? Did he even notice the muscle on the girl? Because I certainly did.

"Leave!" Paul shouted then growled at me, he fucking growled. It was a real animalistic growl, like a proper 'GRRRRR!' sorta growl. I spun round on my heals and left.

Not before hearing a howl coming from the woods.

_**A/N okay guys another chapter up. I need some people to be vampires now, they have gifts. Again like last time answer these questions, and since all the characters in the coven are made up you need to fill in another lot of answers for your mate.**_

_**Name: **_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age of which you were changed:**_

_**Age you are since you've been changed:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Eyes (To go with your gift)**_

_**Skin (Most will be pale):**_

_**Attitude: **_

_**Clothing style:**_

_**And finally your gift (please make it as detailed as possible):**_

_**And who ever enters must have another one for their mate! I can't stress as much as this YOU NEED ONE FOR YOUR MATE! **_

_**Okay bye my lovelys! **_


	4. Vamps and Clearwaters

_**A/N okay so I was ill and off school so I'm sooooo bored. If you've read the past couple author notes then you'll know I'm still looking for vampires and wolves. The wolf questions are in chapter 2 and the vamps questions are chapter 4. Okay this chapter you meet a few of the vamps, just the ones that im making up. Love yas.**_

_**Bellas POV**_

Okay this howl better not be another newly phased saying 'oh my god I have paws' or I will turn murderous. Me and Paul just had very traumatic experience with who I guess is now my ex-best friend, guess I won't get that shopping trip after all.

We both phased and were pleased to hear it wasn't another wolf, it was just vampires. WAIT, VAMPIRES! _Sam what do they want? Why are you talking to them? Don't talk! No Sam stop! Sam! Jesus do I have to alpha command you or something?!_

_Bellsy he in human form he can't hear you._

_Oh yeah haha sorry Paul_

_Stop apologising_

_Whatever, stay phased, I'm Alpha they'll want to talk to me._

_Okay be safe._

And with that I was off all fours and putting my clothes back on. I walked into the clearing where Sam was talking to the vamps. "Sam, what'd d'they want?" He looked at me and was about to talk, when a tiny male with blonde hair and dressed in green spoke, "We can hear you know?"

"Well I was talking to my Beta, ya lil leprechaun." I replied okay I still don't know why we are talking and not fighting, actually I think it might be because there's about 26 of them and 3 of us.

Another one, a female with bright blue hair spoke in a girlier tone than imagined, "that would make you Alpha and females can't be Alphas!"

"You just watch me! Now what are you doing on our land?" I started, "Only Cullen's are allowed anywhere near here, others we have permission to kill, so friend or foe?"

The leprechaun thought best to say, "We're friends with said Cullen's, one of our members back at our house in Forks is a direct descendant of Alice Cullen, she is her great neice, her name is Bree Tanner."

"Okay, Okay we didn't ask for any back-story's, but how many of you are there exactly?" Sam asked, I guess he sensed my irritation.

"Last time I counted there was 128 but another coven joined us of about 13 so about 141." The lep said.

"141! YOUR GONNA MAKE THE PACK 4 TIMES AS BIG AS THE LARGEST THERES BEEN BEFORE!" 141 THAT'S MENTAL! We need to get rid of them. "How long are you staying and what is your diet?" I asked sternly, I could've told what their diet was from their eyes but each individual had a totally different pair; 1 I think I could see a clock ticking and in another the irises were shaped as hearts and tinted pink.

"We drink animal blood, like the Cullen's, and we plan to stay as long as possible! If that's alright with the Cullen's we live next door in the 12 story mansion you see!"

"You being here is making innocent kids turn into oversized wolves, I hope you know that." And with that I left with a whip of my hair.

When we phased back wolf we heard Paul mentally talking to two other wolves, newbies I guess. I search their memories for their names… oh no… their too young… Leah's gonna hate me!

Little Katherine and Seth Clearwater have phased I at least thought they had time, time to grow up, have a life before being dragged into this cursed life with the rest of us. Damn the stupid Cullen's and damn that new coven! What were they thinking bringing 141 vampires anywhere near where werewolves, their natural enemy sprout fur whenever their near! Urg I hate them!

Katie, Seth sorry I can't be here I have to run, I'm so sorry this has happened to you, I'll probably see you when I get back and with that I left and ran just me running, my thoughts ran nto each other and I didn't even try to sort them out, I just ran.

Just keep running, running, running. Just keep running. Don't stop. Can't stop. Run! That's all I could make out of my jumbled thoughts but running was my favourite thing to do even before my life was practically dedicated to running; running and chasing; running and chasing vampires. No children should have that fate so young. I don't even think the rest of us should have it. But as Alpha I am going to go to the new university starting in Forks next year and get a good paying job with short hours, I'll take most the youngsters shifts. Nobody can tell me otherwise.

I realised I had run all the way to the Canadian border in the space of twenty minutes, wow, I head back at a slightly faster run, trying to take my mind off things, and the main reason: to showoff to Paul that I'm faster, he still doesn't believe me!

When I get home Paul is sitting on the porch steps waiting with a worried look on his face, "Baby? What's wrong? Is it the pups?"

He shook his head at everyone, "N-no i-i-i-"

"Spit it out then!"

"I-it's Leah, she saw them go into th-he woods, so she followed them, an-and she got too close to Seth a-a-and Bell its r-real bad." I was full out sobbing now.

Once I calmed down a little I looked up and asked, "Where is she, I need to see her!"

"Bell, she's in a co-coma, they d-don't know when she's gonna wake u-up!" he told me, "Bu-but she's at Forks hospital, Seth and Katie haven't left there yet, me and Jared are going to take over their shifts, Seth, the poor boy is traumatised, he hates himself for it."

"Come on we're running there!" I dragged him to the woods and pushed him in the opposite direction so he could phase, I don't think I can do this on my own, I need him with me.

When we arrived I asked the receptionist where she was, she accompanied us to the room but told us to enter quietly. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Leah was lying in a hospital bed tubes hanging in every direction, criss-crossing over each other, some connected to each other, then ending attached to Leah's arms, legs, head, chest, everywhere. A sob ripped through me when I saw the 4 crimson claw marks down her chest.

"It's my fault Paul I should have told her, I should have told all of them before we asked this wouldn't have happened. I wish she'd phased first, I don't wish this curse on anyone, but she at least wouldn't have had to lose her brother and sister." Just then the door opened and Seth and Katie came in. I rushed over to them, "I'm so sorry guys!" I hugged them a bit too tight, oh well. Seth and Katie; I've known them their whole lives, when they were little they used to drive me and Leah mad with all their pranks and practical jokes.

"Thanks Bea, but I was wondering, how long will it be before she phases, I hate seeing her like this!" Katie asked, her and Leah have always been close.

"I don't know Katie, most phase with somebody else like me and Sam, Paul and Jared, Caroline and Helen and you and Seth, so I have a feeling that when somebody else phases then so will she. I think Jacob Black and Embry Call are going to phase together so that leaves Quil Ateara, Alexis Links and Krista Short, that's the only people left. We should be getting going guys, did you tell your mother about your phase?" I asked.

"No we didn't think we were allowed, but should we?"

"No we will stop into the council building on our way home, you two stay with Lee." I stated softly "We will get your shifts covered, don't worry."

_**XXTime Lapse 2 weeks later!XX **_

These past few weeks have been hell. About 8 other kids look close to phasing so we each have one to follow around when we ain't at school or patrolling. The 8 kids are Jacob Black, Embry Call, Alexis Links, Krista Short, Collin and Brady Lightwood, Buster Uley (Me and Sam's cousin) and Riley Cooper.

Since Quil's signs have dramatically stopped, I believe that my theory that Quil and Leah are going to phase together is true, Leah's still in a coma, although she woke up her wounds were still too severe the doctors put her into a medically induced coma, they are waking her up next week.

Me and Paul have been practically inseparable lately; we have patrols together, we have to follow around Collin and Brady and since they are twins they are together most the time, and we are still in school so all our classes are together. We still haven't said the 'L' word yet, I still think it's too soon.

It is currently 12 in the afternoon and we are standing in the site of the huge house father is building in the middle of the woods. Since father owns one of the biggest construction companies in the state he already has it 3 quarters finished, if he keeps going at this rate we will all be in and settled before school ends for summer, which is 2 weeks, 3 days, 3 hours, 20 minutes and 15 seconds. Yes I am counting.

It has been decided that Paul and I will share a room because when everyone else phases, adding on Quil and Leah then we won't have any space for if a lone wolf decides to phase, I think we will put a couple sets of bunk beds in the spare room just in case.

Just as I was about to leave my phone starts playing 'Riptide' by Vance Joy, I answer it and it's a really frantic Seth shouting into the phone

"Bea come! Quick it's Leah, she's waking up!"


	5. Awakening and Spirits

_**A/N okay keep the characters coming but could all the gifts be slightly less huge? Just a small gift or two, no copy-cats or anything I have one for that. Okay last chapter Leah had just woken up I was thinking she is going to phase in the next chapter if my fingers don't decide to make her pahse in this one but oh well the finger want what the fingers want! **_

_**And I have Paul here to do the disclaimer!**_

_**Paul: I wish this awesome, lovable, amazing person owned me but sadly she doesn't, a woman called Stephanie Meyer does, I still don't understand why Bella was put with Edward and not me or Alec of the volturi, just saying!**_

_**Okay thanks for that Paul.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Rushed to the hospital to apologise to Leah, she deserves at least that after what I've done, dragging Paul behind me.

_**Leah's POV (2 hours before)**_

I wake up to a numb dull pain in my chest, but I'm not where I was the last time I woke up, I look around. The woods? Huh how'd I get here?

"Leah you must listen and listen closely, do you understand?" I nod my head to the strange voice, can they even see me?

"You are going to become a protector of your tribe and you must keep it secret, tell nobody. Your brother and sister are already apart of the pack lead by the first female to ever phase in history Isabella Lexi Uley, she is a great warrior and is the lead in dozens of legends, she is also the first in the Pack to imprint, which is very rare considering she was born Alpha, Alphas are usually the last to imprint. But Leah I ask you one thing, you have to warn the others, the pack will be 3 times the size they suspect the pack will consist of around 60 wolves and they must be prepared, you must prepare them Leah, you and only you can warn the pack of this shocking news! Good luck, I will guide you through this."

And with that I woke up. What the actual hell?

_**Bella's POV**_

We reached the hospital in 2 minutes flat, new record, I asked and we are allowed to tell Leah. But we can't do it in the hospital, CCTV and all. We've been here so many times we just shout 'Hey Martha' when we go past the reception. We arrive outside Leah's door and open it. Leah is sitting looking around the room. "Leah!"

Finally she spots me and starts to smile, I smile back, but then she spots Paul and that smile turns to a look of disgust. "What's _he _doing here?" she sneered.

"I asked him to come with me." Why is she being so mean to my Paul? "Leah when are you getting out?"

"3 O'clock today so in a couple hours, why'd _you _want to know?" ouch.

I decide to just outright tell her, "Wehavesomethingrellyimportanttotellyoubutwecan'ttellyouhere!" I said, all in one breath; I don't even think she heard me. **(By the way it says we have something really important to tell you but we can't tell you here! Xx) **What the hell she didn't even go off on me she just nodded her head after a look of recognition crossed her face, wait but she said she didn't remember anything from the accident? Did she lie? Has she remembered something?

"We shall meet you back here at 3 to pick you up Leah, then drags me out the door.

I pull back and shout to Leah, "Oh, and good morning sunshine!" I add, it's been our thing since we were little, we used to shout it to each other from our bedroom windows since they are right across from each other. I hope she takes this as an apology, and by the way her face brightened up I can tell she did!

_**A/N okay, a really short chapter here but I wanted to keep them telling Leah to the next chapter and have a whole chapter for that. Please if you have any questions just ask I'm getting bored of reviews just saying 'love this story' or 'keep writing' no offence guys! And I was thinking of doing another story where Bella isn't human when she met the Cullen's OR she is part of the Volturi, I'm leaning towards the latter I don't like Edward's sparkly ass. I promise to update a bigger chapter if you lot give me something exiting to do other than the story, ideas for another story or questions or ideas on what to put in the vampire and wolf index's I'm planning on doing i.e powers, looks, names lots and lots of names, even just storylines for some of them! Just please Scotland is the most boring place EVER!**_


	6. Imprints and pissed Alpha

_**A/N okay Broncogirl99 you said you could help, I need help, allow your please in desperate need of your assistance, thanks. Right enough from me, laters!**_

**Niall's POV**

As we walk back to the house- or, well mansion- I go over the conversation we just had with the puppies. She called me a _leprechaun_ for crying out loud, well everyone else does but the over grown house dog doesn't have that right.

Libby, my blue haired mate, irritated the pup by saying that females can't lead, well we all thought that females couldn't shift at all but apparently we were wrong. A few of our newest coven members said that they had a theory that the legends they researched when they were human were coming true, ones where females are just as, well how'd you put it, _wolf-y_ as males and the first ever female phaser will lead the pack to a great future by bringing two enemies together. The group that believe this is the 3 that came just before the 13 that were mentioned earlier, their names being Zozo and Jen (A mated pair) and Zozo's biological sister Lilly.

**Jen's PoV**

Me, my mate Zozo and her sister Lilly were all hanging out in the games room when I hear a loud howl coming from outside, then following that howl came what sounded like 8 dogs barking.

I look out the games room window to see a silver wolf and pure white one, each with a golden paw running side by side. There was also a black wolf flanking the white one, a slender grey on behind him, this one looking more like a female than a male _**(Yeah I really couldn't be bothered writing Leah phasing so she has now officially phased!). **_There was also a sandy coloured one, a brown and white patchy coloured one and a tan one with black, white and brown fur then finally a brown one with white paws. Then walking behind them all was a human male and one of the wolves but in human form walking behind them. The legends I have been researching are obviously true because the Alpha is obviously a female and it looks like the pack follow her and respect her.

Apparently Niall's meeting didn't go so well last week because he came back and said that the Alpha got pissed at Libby- doesn't surprise me Libby's a bitch- and stormed off after they told her that the coven we have created has so many members. She growled out something about innocent kids, is it really true that we vampires cause the change or is it upcoming dangers? I intend to find out.

**Leah's PoV**

After Bella explained why she couldn't talk to me I understood, it was the council's fault she tried to tell us but the councils gag order prevented her from doing it, I phased a few days after, me and my mother got into an argument about exactly that topic. Mum's kitchen is still getting fixed; I sort of wrecked the place…

Bella is an excellent leader like the dude in my head said she was, she doesn't take any bullshit from the pack, and still managing to get everything done.

We –the pack and me- went on a joy run yesterday and I had some creepy feeling somebody was watching us. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a howl in the distance, my guess 3rd beach. That howl is then followed by a few others. I jump off my bed and head to the woods outside my house to phase, when I see Bells running over to mine with a panicked look on her face, "Bella!" I shout, "What's happened?" she sees me and relaxes slightly.

She frantically runs over grabs me by the hand and runs into the woods, "Lea- Sam, Paul and Jared took the rest of the pack to help collect the extra bricks father needs to make the house bigger and it's just you and me and Jacob and Embry and Quil and Alexis and Krista all just phased and they are all panicking and it just hurts to be phased and it is just so annoying and we need to get to third beach without phasing because if we do phase I'm gonna go nuts. And we need to go like now!" How does this girl have so much breath?

"Right quick lets run through this forest is the fastest way!" I say dragging her behind me. After she is over her shock she runs and is soon in front of me, damn she's fast!

We reach the beach in record time and thankfully enough there is no screaming humans so I guess no one saw them. The second thing I notice is the 5 wolves at the edge of the beach. One a reddish/brown colour, another with chocolate brown fur, the next with grey fur and black spots- this one slimmer than the rest, he looks like he was built for running- the second last one has light and dark brown fur and finally a gorgeous dark red wolf stand tall and proud near the back, I lock eyes with her and everything changes, Seth, Katherine, mum, the pack they are all moved to second place, this wolf is the only thing that matter. I did it, I finally imprinted.

I turn to see Bella doing her happy dance, I look at her quizzically and she quickly switches to Alpha mode, retelling the legends and the over used speech about us being protectors. Once that's settled we tell them to follow us to the pack hut as we've been calling it.

When we get there the tell-tale rumble of Sam's truck announces that the rest of the pack are back.

Bella seems to notice because she turns to glare at the pack getting out, mainly Sam, he looks confused at first then sees the 5 wolves behind us and looks nervous, as do the rest of the pack. Except Paul he just walks up kisses Bella and says he needs a shower, he then proceeds to leave after shouting a good luck to the rest of the pack who take in Bella's pissed face and look like they are about to piss themselves.

They should, this _is Bella _we are talking about, and she's damn scary when she wants to be.

_**A/N I'm mean I'm sorry but I bet you weren't expecting a vamp's PoV. If you have any stories like this message me and I will put them in my community. And how to do think Bella should punish the Pack? P.M me ideas! And keep reviewing! Love you guys! 3**_


	7. A Lad and A Princess

_**A/N You guys are awesome! Keep being awesome and I'll keep updating! Deal? Deal. Okay? Okay. Love ya's! By the way thought I'd try writing this chapter like this, just a bit of practise for a story I might write.**_

**Katherine's Diary**

_Dear diary,_

_I have seemed to just abandon you after I phased haven't I? Well there's no point in writing the boring stuff that's happened lets skip to the good stuff shall we?_

_Well, Lea has finally phased, it has had a huge impact on the pack, Bella got her shopping trip she's wanted for as long as I've been phased and Paul gets more attention because Bella isn't always worrying about Leah. They really would make great parents, the way they handle the pack is astonishing!_

_The only negative thing that has happened was Bella's punishment for us not being there for Jacob, Quil, Embry, Quil, Krista, Quil, Alexis and did I mention Quil? No I don't think so, I'll say it again QUIL! I imprinted on him! Oh and… Leah imprinted too! On a really nice girl called Krista, well okay Krista isn't really nice, per say. But I can read people pretty well and I can tell she has had a troubled past and just needs someone there for her._

_There have been other imprints in the pack as well, like Jacob and Helen and Embry and Caroline. Poor Sethy is feeling pretty left out, both his sisters have imprinted and he is the only Clearwater left._

_Sam is also putting a downer on the pack, he didn't imprint on his long term girlfriend Emily but on her cousin… who's a boy… and 3 years old! The pack has had a good laugh at this, Emily brought the boy round to Bella's for Bella to babysit so her and Sam could go on a date, but once Sam's eyes landed on little Max, he cancelled the date and followed the 3 year old around all day. He then broke up with Emily that night saying it just wasn't working; pfft he was just in love with a three year old. Bella isn't letting that one go lightly, it's not even dumping Emily that's got him down in the dumps it's because he feels lust toward a toddler, and he feels perverted. Well it sorta is…_

_Okay that's about it from me, laters._

**Bella's PoV**

I still can't get over Sam's imprint, poor little Max Logan Johnston will have a mountain man following him around for the rest of his life. Me and Paul are still going strong, we did it a few weeks ago, that night the both of us were staying at the pack house on our own because it was only just finished and we had already moved our stuff in.

I've been feeling pretty jumpy lately it's weird, I must be getting my period soon, when is it even due? The 13th of each month, what's the date?

_Oh shit!_ It's the 30th… ah shit, shit, shitty shit shit. What am I gonna do, how the fuck is this going to work? Fuck how could we be so stupid? I need to tell Paul.

I grab my phone and press 3 on speed dial, hoping he will pick up. And he does on the 2nd ring.

_Hello?_

"Hey Paul, it's me… are you busy?"

_No, do you need something? Do you wanna do something?_

"No Paul I need to tell you something and it's important, like really important.

_I will be there in five._

I need to do a test to be sure so I go through to the bathroom and grab one that father insisted we have just in case. I piss on the stick thing and wait the minute and a half for it to work.

I look at the test and see that it has two lines, I check the box and it sure enough says it, I'm pregnant, after about a minute of that sinking in I hear a knocking on the door. (I'm at my father's house) "Come in!" I shout trying to keep the tears in.

Paul runs up the stairs obviously feeling my emotions through the imprint bond, "Bea! What's wrong? Who hurt you?" he starts panicking then looks down at my lap, that's when the evil stray tear stains my face. He picks it up and looks at me shocked. His face changes quickly to a face of disgust and he throws the stick at me and leaves, slamming the door on his way out.

He left. I needed him and he left. My imprint rejected me. The statement hit me like a ton of bricks. I fell to the floor in pain.

A lethal pain hits me right in my abdomen, and blood makes its way down my thigh, my last thought before I black out is That _dick_ killed _my_ baby.

Then everything fades out.

**Paul's Pov**

After finding out about Isabella's current condition, I ran out the door and slammed it, and the bitch had the nerve to even look sad that I was leaving. Not only that but I bet this was her plan all along, rope me in, get herself knocked up and then leave me. That's why she wanted me to come round, so she could break up with me and leave me like everyone else has but this time I would have to look after a baby. A sharp pain hit my abdomen causing me to hunch over in surprise.

My mother, she left when I was 5 to go off with her little boy and since my father was never around, I was left to the shitty little foster agency in La Push, never staying in one house for more than a month, and they all ditched me too.

My father up and left when he found out about me… oh _shit!_

That is what I just did, Bella wasn't crying to break up with me, she was crying because she thought I wouldn't want her after I found out. I do want you Bella. I really do.

I run back to see Bella unconscious on the floor clutching her stomach… oh no… what have I done?

**Bella's PoV**

I woke up suddenly, noticing that no pain was coming from my lower stomach anymore, is my baby okay did he survive? If it does I think it's a boy. As if reading my thoughts, Sue came in (she's the pack doctor since our high temperature prevents us of going into the hospitals, Sue's an elder so she knows.) "Bella, Paul informed me that you were pregnant, I am pleased to tell you that the baby did indeed survive, or should I say _babies!_ Yes twins and it appears that since your female and a wolf it speeds up the process, so you are about 21 weeks. Over half way! Do you want to know what you're having?" Wow that's a lot to process. _What's __**Paul **__doing here? _I think venomously.

I am brought out of my mind rambles by fingers clicking in my face. "Eh… um…" I try to remember what she asked, oh the sexes," Uhm sure…" I drag the last word out a little.

"Well it seems you are having one of each a girl and a boy! Congratulations! Oh and Bella, your father said that Sam will take your place as Alpha until you have the babies! You should be due in about 4 weeks from what Paul tells me." _Paul! _"He is very anxious to see you, is it alright if I let him in?" _**(A/N Don't worry she isn't forgiving him just yet, a little bit of torture first…) **_

I smirk evilly, "Yeah let him in… but tell him he's in trouble! Thanks Sue!" after a questioning look she walks out the door! Haha the mutt won't know what hit him!

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

I'm sorry, but I just hate him! I wish Paul would just leave me alone… First he almost kills my babies, then he saves them! What the actual fuck?

Yeah, I asked the same question, apparently he's decided that he does want us now! Yeah right. We might be imprinted, but that doesn't mean I'm giving into him that easily. If he wants me to trust him, he is going to have to earn it back from me, Sam _and_ the rest of the Pack!

And something else, morning sickness. Yeah the devils curse. I take after my mother apparently and have it really bad past halfway through my pregnancy.

I'm not allowed to phase, that asshole won't leave us alone, the Elders want me to get back together with said asshole. The only good thing about all of this is my babies are happy and healthy.

For the past several days, I've been thinking of names.

Mason Sebastian (Paul's middle name and my Great Great grandpa's name) and Clary Grace (my mother's name was Grace, she died when me and Sammy were two; while Clary was Paul's grandmother's name).

I'm not 100% sure about those names but since I'm a wolf, my pregnancy is much faster than usual so it may be a good idea to choose names a bit earlier than usual.

I wish I had it in me to forgive Paul, but not only am I now suffering from Relationship Anxiety, buy the initial excitement of phasing has worn off and the realization of people always being in my head has finally sunk in. Everyone will see everything.

The issue started when Mamma died, shortly followed by Nana and Papa and when Dad got remarried, his new wife died just 3 weeks after their wedding, and now this has happened!

It doesn't help! Did I also mention I'm Bipolar?

Yep, that too!

I don't normally mention it to people because they think it's weird or that I'm dangerous, but I'm not. My disorder does _not_ define me!

The weird thing is that phasing didn't help with the bipolar issue like it did with Jared's sight or Quil's Epilepsy problems.

It just stayed and that really pisses me off.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down, as stress isn't good for the babies, and soon fall asleep while trying to think of ways that Paul can earn my trust back...and believe me, there aren't many!

_**PAUL'S POV:**_

I miss Bella so much!

That sounds so sappy and girly but it's true. I miss my girl and I know she won't take me back that easily so I have to do something. I can't just sit here and wait for the grass to grow.

A fool proof idea hits me like a tonne of bricks and I start to wonder how I didn't think of it before. I am a genius!


	8. Building and Anger

**Paul's PoV**

Checking my list four times over I get to work and start ordering the guys I hired around.

I have to keep my anger in check when they do something wrong, but I swear to god if one more idiot drops a hammer… I'm gonna loose it!

'CLASH'

OH MY GOD!

**Bella's PoV**

The whole pack is squashed around my tiny room, all except Paul, who no one will talk about at all. It's oddly quiet and I know they are hiding something from me. I guess I'll ask later.

"I thought up some names!" I exclaim cheerfully! I think I might stick with the ones I thought of the other week.

"Oh that's great Bea! Do we get to hear them?" Katie seems almost as excited about them as me!

"Well I was thinking for the little man: Mason Sebastian Lahote and my wee lassie: Clary Grace Lahote?! What do you think?" I look around at their faces but still, no one is looking me in the eye. What is going on? "Can somebody tell me what you're hiding? Please?"

"It's nothing Bells." Sam is lying I can tell, but why?

A look of betrayal crosses my face; I can't even look at any of them right now. "Get out." No one moves. "_Get out!"_ still no one moves! "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! And someone tell Paul the names." they all start filing out of the room, Seth sends me a sympathetic look, I just glare. If their keeping secrets them so be it, but I don't want to be around them when they do. One thing about secrets is they come back and bite you in the ass!

**Paul's PoV**

After firing my last builder I turn to see the pack come over to the sight, I thought they were with Bella! "You're supposed to be keeping an eye on Bella! What are you doing here?!"

"She alpha ordered us out, she knows we're lying about something, she doesn't want to speak to us! She was even glaring at Seth!" damn what if she alpha orders it out of them?

"Well since I don't have any more workers… let's go build a house!" I plan to build a house for Bella and the twins, and me if she ever forgives me. But what I have planned isn't huge or extravagant, it's a simple 2 floor house, with 3 bedrooms, 2 guest rooms and a slightly bigger than average garden that surrounds the whole house.

The whole pack is in on it, but Bella can't know about it until it's finished (Which will be never if I don't find some decent workers) and the twins are born.

"Hey Sam? How-how's my k-kids?" I ask, I feel like I don't have the right to say that, well I honestly don't, but that doesn't stop me loving them.

"Their healthy, and Bella told us to tell you the names she picked out…?" Bella's not the sort of person to cut me out because of spite, is she?

"W-what are they?!" Nerves bubbling in my chest.

Sam has a smirk on his face so it can't be too bad… "Well the little lad is Mason Sebastian and the wee princess is Clary Grace. Congrats pal."

She did keep me in the names, my nana's name and my middle name. She still loves me, deep down, but it's still there.


	9. Babies and Puppies

_**A/N I'm back! Yeah a bit late, I know, but I'm gonna make up for it! Promise! **_

_**P.S Read the author note on the bottom please!**_

**Bella's POV**

"SUE! OH MY GOD! THEIR COMING! GET PAUL!" I scream down my phone, the pain seeping through my stomach, shit if I knew it would be this sore then I would've made Paul keep it in his pants!

After 6 and a half hours of torture, my little babies were happily snuggled in me and Paul's arms, I have Mason Sebastian and Paul has Clary Grace._**(Mason was first born ;) xx)**_

The pain was worth it, not only are my babies healthy but I finally get to hold them and see them. I can tell Sam's impatiently waiting to see them; his footsteps outside pacing are a bit of a tell-tale.

"Sammy, you can come in." I say softly, knowing he could hear me.

He looks at Clary then Mason and a grin the size of Canada appears on his face. "Look babies, its Uncle Sammy," They both open their eyes at the same time, looking at Sam.

I know in that moment that everything is going to be alright, however messed up me and Paul are, we're going to get through this- together.

"Bells!"

"Hey Sethy! Where's Katie and Lee?" Seth walked in carrying two huge teddy bears, one pink and the other blue and a bag of what looked like clothes.

"Their getting the car ready, you can't stay at our house for the rest of your life!" He chuckles when I pout.

Sue had set up a room in their house for me and the babies so we'd be close in case something happened. "Why did you take in the bears? And what's in that bag?"

"Curiosity killed the cat Bells!" he reminds me.

Paul, who I forgot was sleeping in the corner mumbles sleepily, "No one's killing my Bells…" His eyes opening for a split second, then his light snoring continuing.

Laughing at Paul, he pulls out the outfits in the bag, and to my surprise and delight its two little wolf outfits, Mason's says 'Future Alpha' and Clary's says 'Future Beta'. "Aww Seth! Their adorable, let's put them on!"

When we finally make it out to car the twins are suited up in their costumes, me and Paul each have a car seat in one hand and bear in the other. Seth follows with about 7 bags in his arms. He got more than a few dirty looks from the neighbours; a boy of his age shouldn't be able to carry that many bags.

Strapping the babies in I get in the middle of them, while Paul helps Seth with the bags before jumping in the front with Leah, Seth and Katie are running to the pack house.

I turn to Mason, then to Clary and speak to them, telling them all about the pack and how much they are going to get spoiled by all their aunties and uncles.

I keep noticing Paul taking nervous glances at me, we agreed on staying together, for the twins sake and our own, the imprint bond doesn't let us be apart for more than a couple days but that was over a week ago… I don't know what has gotten into him.

As we near the pack house I hear more heart beats than I should, "Who's here?"

"I don't know I've been with you the whole time." Thanks for that Paul, totally _wasn't_ talking to Leah.

Leah finally answers and I'm quite surprised she did, she's been out of it lately, "Well Sam didn't want to worry or stress you out so he made us promise to not tell you because you'd turn all Alpha, but mum said you weren't ready to phase, but anyway… Buster and Riley phased the day Mason and Clary were born, we were all so concerned for you that no one realised that they had phased and they were in the woods for 8 days wondering why they suddenly had paws."

Did I hear her right? 8 days? Why was nobody on patrol? I know I can't shout at her while the twins are sleeping, and it's not only Leah's fault. The pack will have a great time when I ask Paul to keep them for an hour…

All 13 of the wolves are standing on the porch; they make Sue and Father look tiny. I unstrap Mason from the car and wait for Paul to get Clary so I can get out.

Luckily the living area of the house is big because I doubt the whole pack could fit in if not. Once we set the twins down their swarmed by the pack, all except Buster and Riley who are standing off to the side.

"Hey Buster." I say giving my little cousin a hug. Then turning to Riley, "Hi Riley, I'm Bella I am the alpha, and I must apologise for the fact that the pack were so wound up in the twins being born that you guys were left…"

"No Bells don't you apologise, it wasn't your fault!"

I chuckle evilly, "Oh Buster, don't worry! They won't get off with it, I have plans for them!" I turn and smirk when I see the whole pack staring at me petrified, while Pauls sitting laughing his ass off in the corner. "Paul can you Buster, Riley, Sue and Charlie watch the kids for about… say an hour?" I ask sweetly.

"Bells… I would… but I really really _really _want to watch!"

I look at the other four and they nod, I gesture to Paul to go outside with my head, then look at the pack, "The only reason I'm not shouting is because there is children in the room… so why are you still sitting here?" My voice is quiet but the venom is clear.

They all sprint outside, "Three miles away, the kids have two wolf parents and with the age the others are phasing –well I'm not taking any chances."

I see them all barge past Paul, he's still pissing himself.

We walk the way there, so by the time we arrive they've been sitting or twenty minutes.

"So? Who wants to start?" I ask, looking each of them in the eyes.

They all go to say something, but I just laugh, "You REALLY think I care about the fact I was giving birth? Two THIRTEEN year olds were in the woods by THEMSELVES, wondering if they were in some twisted nightmare. They turned into giant fucking wolves, and nobody was there? How would you feel if nobody was there when you needed them most?"My voice raising a tone at each breath. I felt as though I was talking about me and Paul for a moment.

"Then there's the fact that they were out for EIGHT DAYS! Did _anyone _run patrols since I left?" All their eyes were burning holes in their shoes –I take that as my answer. "You will _all _run extra patrols for the next month, you will _all _apologise to Buster and Riley and you will _all_ be in the dog house if you don't!"

I turn and wink at Paul before shouting, "WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL HERE?!"

And the last I see of them is their retreating backs.

My phone in my pocket breaks me and Paul's laughing fit.

"Hello?"

"_Bells, we have a situation…"_

"What is it? I just finished with the pack."

"_Well… Riley imprinted…" _ What's so bad about that? _"And it's Clary….."_

_**A/N OHHH how will Bella react? When does she see the house? Will she ever get a break from the pack? Keep reading and find out!**_

_**And another thing: I need more vamps and wolfs! More wolfs will possibly be in the next chapter ;)  
But I still need more, a lot more! If someone has a bit of spare time PM me and maybe make up like tonnes of characters? XD And you can find the Wolf questions on chapter 2 and Vamps on chapter 4! Peace! xx**_


	10. Imprinted and Engaged

_**A/N More wolfs and Vamps! As always! (chapters 2&amp;4) lys xx**_

"_Well… Riley imprinted…" _What's so bad about that? _"And it's Clary…"_

I drop my phone and look to Paul who had heard.

Abandoning the phone we run to the house, beating the rest of the pack who had left minutes before. And I think we'll need a new door…

"What." –Me

"The." –Paul

"Fuck."

"Happened?"

Charlie, Sue and the rest of the pack looked bored at our anger; Riley looked down right terrified. He kept looking from Paul to me and then back again, as if we were about to explode. Which I wouldn't be surprised if it did happen.

"Eh, I-I em… I looked at Clary… and em she looked back and now I feel connected to her…" He tries to explain and the look on his face tones down my anger a bit, so innocent and scared.

"Riley, what do you feel for our daughter?" My voice evidently much softer.

He looks slightly less nervous, "I feel like I should protect her, and teach her the important stuff and make sure she's okay and just be her friend, her best friend…"

I look at Paul and wrap my arm around his waist out of habit, he looks as proud as I feel. He looks at me and I say, "I think our daughter just got the best imprint out of the lot."

We both smile at him, I hug him and Paul pulls the kid into a bro hug.

"Watch it man! You might break him!" And Seth's comment is what made the day so much better.

We spent the best part of 5 hours just chatting and learning about one another, which the pack hasn't gotten to do so far.

About an hour after dinner Paul asked me to go for a walk. I, of course agreed. We walked side by side, hand in hand through the woods for a while before we came across a cute little house in a clearing, light dangling from the surrounding trees.

I spin around taking in all the lights, they look like stars. "Wow, Paul where are we? It's amazing!" I grin at him.

"We're home Bells, we're home." He takes a step closer to me and cups my face in both his hands, "I told you I'd be there, and I know I messed up, I messed up so bad Bells. But I had to make up for my mistake. I thought you were crying because you were leaving me! Leaving me like everyone else did!" He had tears running down his face.

"Paul, I would nev-" He cut me off.

"I know just let me finish. But I realised as soon as I walked out that door, that you would never –no could never leave me. Your all I have Bells and I really _really _don't want to lose you." He gets down on one knee and I cover my mouth in shock, "Isabella Lexi Uley, I know we've been together for barely anytime, but I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and I couldn't wish for a better person to spend my life with. I may be rushing into this but we do have two kids together…" We both chuckle at that, "But will you please make me the happiest man and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Nodding my head furiously, I tilt his head up and kiss him; I kiss him with all the love and passion I have for him.

He smiles his wolfy grin and asks, "So it's a yes then?"

"Of course it is, Paul I'm sorry I didn't try and understand what you had done, but I really love you, you and our children. And nothing will ever get between that!" The air between us has calmed and is comfortable as he slips the engagement ring on my finger. "Now, is this really our house?!"

He nods and leads the way inside; the first room we go to is the living room the walls are a pale crème colour with a fireplace, couches surround the fire and I notice two toy boxes in the corner, both painted white with Mason carved into one and Clary in the other. One of the toys in Mason's catches my eye, picking it up I realise how I recognise it.

"This was yours, wasn't it? I remember you used to carry it around everywhere for years." I laugh lightly looking at the faded, green wolf in my hands. Ironic really.

Paul comes behind me and wraps his hands around my waist, "Yeah, most the toys in there are the packs hand me downs. I thought it would be nicer if they had the things we got to play with when we were kids. Not many kids nowadays have toy wolves like all of us, the legends aren't told to them anymore. But Bells I want our kids to grow up knowing that they're going to be protectors, not just knowing the legends, but being able to grow knowing where mummy and daddy are when we're out chasing leaches." The fact that he's so caring and passionate about the kids knowing is amazing. "I want them to know our wolves, yours, mines, the whole packs! I want them to believe that what they're going to do is a gift not a punishment like we first thought. I want them to know the signs before they phase and what to do when it happens. I want them to be able to phase back if nobody's there. But most of all, I want them to be happy. And this house, us being together and the pack… well it's the whole package isn't it! We can finally do it Bells, we can be happy."

No word can describe my feelings right now, so I don't say anything, I just hug him, tighter than ever before. And he hugs me back with the same force.

The other rooms are just the bathroom, kitchen and spare room, but the upstairs is a whole different story. The stairs open out at the top into another living room; this one doesn't have any sofa's just two huge beanbags and two slightly smaller ones. The T.V sits on a stone ledge coming out from the wall and has cases with DVD's stacked on either side. Two Moses baskets sit by the edge of the room. And on the other side is a mini built in kitchen.

As we go through the hall at the bottom of the room it leads to four rooms, one on the left, two on the right and one straight ahead. I go into the one on the left first and when I go in I see a hardwood cot, obviously handmade, sitting in the middle of the room, with toys in boxes and a bookcase to the right of the room and a walk in closet at the left. This room is mason's, judging by the green walls and boyish toys lying around.

We next go into the room on the right and it's exactly the same as the other, just this one has yellow walls and dolls and tea sets instead of cars and trucks.

The other room on the right was just a toilet and I couldn't help but laugh at the two little potty's on either side on the toilet, they both say 'My throne' on them.

The final room is me and Paul's, the walls are a dark brown that matches the lighter bed sheets, wolf pictures decorate the walls, and the few pictures me and Paul have together litter the bed side tables. Not much is in our room except the walk in closet at the side. But it's perfect.

"How did you get this done so fast? We'd only been split for a few weeks." I have a feeling I already know.

He smiles down at me and says, "I made the pack swear not to tell you, but do you remember when you got angry cause they weren't telling you something? Well I had thought it would take a couple months, but when they came all pouty faced that you'd shouted at them they ended up helping my build it in less than 2 weeks."

My perfect man, built us the perfect house, gave me the most perfect children and made my life absolutely perfect. I couldn't be more grateful.

"Let's go bring our babies home."

_**A/N Told ya's I'd make up for it! Hope ya's are enjoying it! PLEASE CAN YOU GUYS SEND ME WOLVES AND VAMPS! IM DESPERATE! (and bored of making my own up ;) ) So just post them in the reviews or PM me! Ly's xx**_


	11. Supernaturally United

"Bells you can't avoid it forever you know!" Paul says as he comes in, holding a child in each arm. The twins have grown up so much in a few weeks; we're starting to think there's something up with it.

"Avoid what? There's nothing to avoid!" I exclaim folding the last Babygro and taking Mason from him to get him dressed.

Paul gives me the 'Don't even bother' look and explains exactly what I'm avoiding, although he knows that I already know, "The vampires that are 7 miles from here is what you're avoiding. Bells you can't just ignore the fact that they're there."

Sighing in defeat I tell him to phone the Cullens and arrange a meeting for all of us. He kisses my head and walks off leaving me with Mason.

"Well buddy, Mammy's gonna go argue with more leaches! But don't you call them that! To you their nits! Alright?" He looks at me stupid and just giggles. He's just too cute.

Thinking back on the past while is crazy! I turned into a wolf, found my soul mate, nearly lost my soul mate, had a couple kids (yah know, the usual), my kid found an imprint, and I'm engaged to the most amazing man. It's weird.

Riley has been amazing with Clary, he comes round once a day to help out, and he sees her when we're at the pack hut, which is practically always. We couldn't have asked for a better imprint for our daughter.

"Bells! The meetings in an hour, Charlie and Sue will meet us at the pack hut to take the twins. And don't worry, everything's going to be fine baby!" he leans down and kisses me before going out of the room once again with Clary.

An hour late for the meeting me and Paul shift and leg it to the meeting place on all fours, making it there in record time. All of the pack are lying down in wolf form or walking around. The vampires on the other hand are standing as still as statues, it's kind of creepy.

All heads snap towards us when we walk through the trees, a couple wolves phase back and walk to meet us; we phase back as well and go closer to the vampires, the pack on our heels.

"What were you guys doing? We said ten O'clock not eleven!" The lil' leprechaun exclaims.

I roll my eyes but still explained that the twins took a temper and chucked food everywhere. _**(Yeah babies aren't supposed to eat solids at that age but their growing faster remember! xx)**_

"Oh whatever let's start." He says, "What was it you wanted?"

I looked to Sam and he nodded, "We wanted to offer up a treaty, one that states that you stay on the Cullens side on the boarder, only drink animal blood etc. I assume you're aware of the one we have with the Cullens?" he nods, "We want to offer you the same, but we also want a warning ahead of time if any more of your kind show up, our pack is already huge and I don't want any more kids phasing!"

A new voice suddenly speaks up, "Excuse me but is it proven that vampires initiate the wolf gene?" the person is a pale, bleached blonde haired guy with pink eyes. "Oh sorry I'm Jen!" he raises his hand to shake; I hesitate a bit before giving in and touching his ice cold skin.

"I'm not sure if it is totally certain but it always happens when a vampire threatens the safety of our people." I explain, he seems nice enough… for a leach. I hear one of them laugh out loud, and I look at them, curiosity filling my gaze. They just shrug. Weird.

"Exactly! I believe that there has to be a _threat _for wolves to… you know… erm…"

"Phase?" I finish for him.

"Yeah, so if a wolf phases when a threat is near then there has to be another reason behind your wolves phasing cause we aren't a threat!" I go to object but he cuts me off, "We came here because when I was human I researched supernatural creatures and I came across your legends, there were the ones about the protectors… but there were also forgotten ones, ones about the first female shifter and the pack of wolves that would be bigger than ever. I read into the female shifter legends and the one that stuck out most was that she'd bring two enemies together to fight a greater danger, you're the first female aren't you?" I nod, "And obviously this is the biggest pack yet so I think we should discuss these legends in more detail, so if you would let us onto your land I could show you lot the book of legends?"

I think it over for a while, not sure what to do, "I don't know, I might need more proof on the female shifter; we don't know if I really was the first, I may have to talk to the elders first."

"Actually, I can prove it Bell." I turn to my pack and see that it was Leah that spoke up.

It confuses me, how would Leah know and not say anything?

"When I was in that coma, a spirit visited me and told me that I had to warn you of something, I couldn't remember before but I do now! He said that you would be the leader of many legends and to warn you about the pack becoming huge. Bella you know I don't trust easily but I trust what this guy is saying. I think you should go for it!"

I look to the rest of my pack for any objections, having none I turn back to Jen.

"Alright you have a deal…"

_**A/N thanks for the responses guys! I love reading your reviews! But I haven't had many Wolves of Vampires! Please just write a few things down in the reviews and I'll be over the moon! I love including you guys in my story! Please! And any questions PM me! Ly's xx**_


	12. Legends Or Myths?

"Alright you have a deal… how quickly can you get the legends?" straight to the point as always.

He turns and makes eye contact with other vampire and suddenly she has two massive piles of books and folders.

I look at him and ask, "You expect me to read all that?" is he serious?

He just chuckles at me and says, "You have eighteen other people behind you, you'll manage."

Oh yeah… whoops. "So guys, ready to read?" I try to make it sound fun,, but it's really not.

We all gather round Jen as he hands out books to each of us, he seems to give me the biggest one, I started to think that it was unfair but then I realised the title:

_The Female Shifter_

"That's all the legends about you, or well that's what we think. I have people in Scotland looking for information, they believe that there is a pack over there who have somehow phased." I smile up at him, not a fake smile but a genuine grin, he's putting himself on the line to help my pack and I'm grateful. "Bella you can trust us, I promise." He says it genuinely but he is trying to tell me something with his eyes, but before I can even ask about it he walks away not before shoving a piece of paper in my hand.

Walking over to Paul I sit beside him, he's far too interested in his book to notice. I open the note and read it:

_Devon can't be trusted,  
Don't believe anything he says._

_If you guys need anything contact me on this number: 07863 752956._

_-Jen_

So many questions are running through my head, but the one that sticks out most is _who the fuck is Devon?_

After read part of the book I realised that it was literally the story of my life. My heart literally skipped a beat when I read that the twins would phase on their fourth birthday.

We knew there was something up with the way they were growing but we didn't know that it was to do with the fact that their bodies had to fill out faster than usual. My babies are going to grow faster than usual, they're going to be big and have families in half the time their supposed to and that didn't sit right it my stomach.

Paul had ditched his book and was looking over my shoulder, "Paul we're going to have to start getting them used to wolves now if we're going to be ready in time. They're the equivalent of 9 month olds now and their just under 2 months. I'm not sure if it means their real fourth birthday or when they reach a four year olds body. Paul we could only have a year at the most if that's the case."

"I know Bell but what if they skip that legend and they're just growing fast because the gene is being triggered everywhere, it might not be as bad as we think." He kisses my head and signals for Jen to come over, "Jen we have a question about our kids, should we be worried if their growing fast? Or could that legend be false?"

Jen looks between us, "I'm not sure, if I could see them then I could give you an educated guess but there's nothing definite."

"Paul, I don't know, what if it is the vampires being here triggering the gene, there is over one hundred of them here, they could phase on the spot!"

He looks at me, contemplating whether or not we should go get them, when he makes up his mind I'm surprised because I honestly thought he'd have the complete opposite opinion, "I think it's important to know Bells, I agree with what you're saying but it wouldn't be too bad, we could teach them the basics. And that's if they actually do phase!"

I nod getting up and reaching my hand down to help him up. Not that he needs it. I turn to Jen to inform him that we're going to get the twins and to phone us if the pack does anything.

Paul suddenly whacks my arm and runs off shouting, "RACE YA!"

"PUH-LEASE WOLF BOY, I'M FASTER AND YOU KNOW IT" and with that I take off running.

On the way back to the clearing we have to take the truck. Luckily it is one with back seats or we'd have to carry the twins there.

Speaking of the twins, they're sitting in their car seat blabbering nonsense to each other. I can't even describe how cute they are!

When we arrive back everyone turns to stare at us, well more specifically the twins. I half expected the vampires to not take an interest in them but they were smiling and waving at them, which earns them a piece of respect in my eyes. When the kids saw the pack they started fussing and reaching their arms out.

"Wait babies, you have to go meet someone, he's gonna see if you're gonna be a wolfy like mammy and daddy!"

We spot Jen and walk over, he smiles and speaks a bit to the twins. They giggle and seem to like him.

"Balance them on their feet please." We do and to both our surprise they balance perfectly and take a couple steps. Jen looks at us and is hesitant to do something, "What I'm about to do may strike you as heartless but it's important if you want to know…" I look at Paul and we nod at each other before nodding to Jen.

What Jen does next takes me by surprise, he pushes Clary over and looks at Mason. Mason gets angry and starts shaking, and I know the news is going to be bad.

But what's even _more_ surprising is Mason goes over to Jen and pushes him over, before screaming, "NIT!" and phasing into a gorgeous white wolf with grey patches and one golden paw…


	13. Friend or Foe?

I look around at the awestruck expressions of the pack and for the most ridiculous reason I start laughing. Everyone looks at me like I've grown a second head, then Paul joins in, and suddenly both species are laughing. Even Clary is giggling; Mason is making a wolfy sort of laugh.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen…" I say once the laughter has died down. I quickly run into the forest to take my clothes off and phase, I instantly hear my son's voice in my head. It's not like when I can hear the rest of the pack, it's like a jumbled up sentence which is missing a few words.

_Wolf. Mamma. Papa. Untle 'Ammy. Eeah. Nits. Tlary. Dug._

I try not to startle Mason when I talk to him through the mind link _Mase, Mason its Mammy…_

_Mamma?_

_Yeah hey buddy! Wanna do something for me? Try thinking about you, what you look like, what did it just feel like to walk? What makes you happy?_

I see the images flash through his mind. Me, Paul, him and Clary in the garden. Spending time with the pack. Playing at Charlies. And just before my wee boy phases back one thought crosses his mind _Happy._

I run into the forest again to phase and when I come back Pauls already put Mason into a nappy and he's showing off and walking to each member of the pack. Smiling, I retrieve the book on the female shifter and reread the part about the kids phasing. Realising our mistake I read it aloud "'The _wolf _will phase as soon as it reaches the age of four years old'" I look at the others as they take it in, relief comes over their faces, but then they come to the conclusion I did and confusion evades their emotions. Why hasn't Clary phased yet?

"Could it mean 'the wolf' as in just Mase?"

"Maybe she will, she was born after right?"

"It might be the imprint bond, her wolf could be so close to the surface that it senses her imprint near."

I consider all the theories for a minute. The legend does mean both of them and Clary was born three and a half hours later… so maybe.

"I think we should just wait it out, go over the legends one more time, and get to know each other I suppose. We have about three hours until Clary's wolf is of age so I suggest that my pack pair up with a vamp and learn what you can… if there is going to be a war then I want us prepared. Go!"

There's a shuffle and the wolves all move over to the vampires, some lift their noses but don't say anything. I walk over to where Jem and a few others have formed a circle, picking up Clary on my way over and settling next to Paul and Mason. On my other side there is a vampire with bubble-gum pink hair who smells slightly of cats, she's in conversation with Krista who's sitting next to Leah. Leah is talking to Jem and who I guess is his girlfriend or something by the way he's holding her. Paul and I were about to join in when I felt a cold tap on my shoulder, not vampire cold but an evil cold.

"Hi, my names Devon." I try to hide my shock when he raises his hand; I shake it to not make him suspicious. Is this the guy Jem warned me about? He seems friendly, but he does sort of have an air around him that chills me to the bone. He runs a hand through his white blonde hair and speaks again after a moment's silence, "So you're the first female ever?"

"Yeah." I reply heavily, "Well it was nice meeting you!" Quickly I pick up Clary again and sit back down, joining in circle that had formed around Paul who was having an arm wrestle with Jem.

I see Seth whisper to a vampire he was talking to, tuning in my werewolf hearing I hear the end of what he was saying, "Ten bucks says Paul wins." The vamp shakes her head 'no' and Seth looks a little downhearted but sees me watching and just winks. Teenagers…

Will that be what Mason is like? He's already phased, will he and Clary continue to grow this fast? The cheers of the now large group cut me from my thinking, judging by the striking grin on Pauls face I take it he won. A smile starts to creep onto my face but is interrupted by a continuous vibration on my arm. Looking down I see my daughter white with fear, pure terror written across her face. Realisation comes over me to late as Clary takes her wolf form for the first time…

Unfortunately the claw marks down my eyes prevented me from seeing it.

_**A/N sorry for not posting in a while guys! Hopefully you don't mind Bella argreeing to work with the vamps to easily! I couldn't think of anything to put in so I just went for it! Both of the cubs have phased! But will Bella be alright? Still need wolfs and vamps! I think the templates are on chapters 2 &amp; 4! Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story and have a good week!**_


	14. Scars and Injuries

_Looking down I see my daughter white with fear, pure terror written across her face. Realization comes over me to late as Clary takes her wolf form for the first time…_

_Unfortunately the claw marks down my face prevented me from seeing it._

**Leah's PoV**

Time. The one thing that ruins lives. One minute Bella was holding her daughter, a grin about to appear on her face; the next she's laying on the floor howling in pain, the majority of her face covered in blood.

There's chaos all around her, Riley and a few other wolfs are chasing Clary to stop her from getting to close to town, Pauls shouting at everyone who isn't doing anything to help with tears running down his face, every time he talks his voice breaks. Mason is hugging Paul's leg. A Blonde vampire is tending to Bella while a couple other vampires hold some of the younger wolfs back. Sam is still standing frozen, only snapping out of it once another wolf arrives with my mother. She doesn't even flinch when her hands touch the ones of the Cullen doctor; she attempts all she can but eventually tells Dr. Cullen that she needs some sort of surgery.

"I have the appropriate tools at my house, if it is alright then I wish to take her there?" he asks. We all turn to Sam since he's Beta, still in a half daze he just nods.

Me, Paul -with Mason- and Sam all run to try to lift Bella but the Cullen doctor tells us it will injure her further and to let one of the vamps (that can move things with their mind) carry her. As reluctant as we were to do so we let vampire with the power of telekinesis take over, although Paul keeps her hand in his.

The Cullen house –or well mansion- is extremely spacious, with the back wall completely glass it is very calming looking out at the woods. Dr Cullen and my mother have been working on Bella for hours, only letting Paul and Mason in while doing so. The pack are still trying to calm Clary down, its proving harder than Mason was a mere 7 hours ago, not that anyone expected her to simply just phase back.

The door opens and we all shoot up; wanting to know how Bella is doing. By my mother's poker-face I'm not sure what to expect. After us impatiently waiting for an answer I finally speak up, "Is she going to be alright?"

Dr Cullen shares a glace with my mother before answering, "Bella's injuries are fairly excessive: her skull has a piece out of it, as does her chin, we're not sure how far the claw got in her left eye but she might, for a short period of time, lose sight in that eye. We are also not sure how long it will take for the scars to go away, if at all."

Before the news can sink in the door slams open, a crack appearing across it, as Riley tumbles in holding a small dog sized wolf who I'm guessing is Clary since I never full got to see her. Clary jumps out of Riley's arms and scampers to the door of the room Bella is in, whining and scratching against the door. Paul quickly opened the door and took his daughter into the room, from where I was standing I could see his eyes still filled with tears were not their usual brown but yellow, Pauls wolf was at the surface. Sure that he wouldn't hurt the twins I left them alone.

"Can we go in to see her?" asked one of the younger pack members. Knowing Paul would want a bit of time with her before the whole pack came in, I shook my head 'no'.

After about ten minutes Sam stood up and went into the room, a couple others went to follow him but sat back down as I glared at them. A couple vamps walked in and after a couple more minutes of silence a few mumbled conversations broke out.

**Sam's PoV**

Not sure whether to wait longer or just go, I decide to go for the latter. As I stand I see in the corner of my eye a couple others stand as well, but they quickly sit after Leah glares at them.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw at all, my sister looked like Hell. Half of her face masked in bandages, blood starting to seep through, the other side was scratched up pretty bad but you could still tell it was her. The tears leaked down my face like a river in spring, never had my sister looked so vulnerable.

Realising that I had been standing staring for five minutes, I slowly make my way to a chair beside her bed. Paul hadn't even noticed I'd entered the room, his eyes kept switching between Bella and the two pups sleeping at the bottom of her bed. Clary was still in wolf form but Mason was human and was snuggled up against her warn coat.

"Has she not phased back yet?" I asked softly, as to not wake the kids or startle Paul.

He looks up and hesitates before answering, "No she hasn't, and I don't think she w-will until B-Bella wakes up and is able to ph-phase again… but the doc said that-that-that m-might b-b-be a wh-while." He sniffs and for the first time I realise that he's crying, and that his wolf is _extremely _close to the surface, his eyes a glowing amber and his teeth starting to get sharper.

For some reason I got up and walked around the bed and pulled him into a hug, not very manly, I know, but it was necessary. He willingly hugs me back and sobs onto my shoulder.

"Daddy?" Mason had woken up and sits up from his space beside Clary.

Paul smiles, all signs of his wolf disappearing, "Hey buddy, come here." He holds his hands out for Mason to put his arms up, but Mason shakes his head and says 'Mama' Paul tries again but the kid still won't budge. "Mase! Come on buddy, Mama's gonna be fine if you leave her for a while."

"Uh uh! Stay wivv Mama!" The boy shouted.

Finally Paul gave in, sitting himself back onto his chair. He started drifting off to sleep…

… then the howl of a new wolf sounded.


	15. Newbies and Vampires

_**A/N Hey guys! Hope you lot are still enjoying the story so far, I wanted to run a few ideas by you before I start the chapter. What would you think of a dictionary of the pack and the covens, anyone who plays a role in this story will get their own chapter in it, and everything you want to know will be included in it, from their background to their eye colour. Just an idea. I also still need wolves and vamps, even just brief little descriptions, their hair, eye and skin colour, their name, age and imprint (Also need a description) is all I ask! Enough of my rambling.**_

**Leah's PoV**

We were all just about to start digging into the meal Esme had made for us wolves when the howl is sounded; I look around and check who's on patrol. Knowing the sound of Jared and Riley's howls, I come to the conclusion a new wolf must have phased. We also agreed that if a howl is sounded then the wolves on patrol are to carry on patrolling until told to stop. I look around yet again and decide that if it's going to be done properly then I should do it myself.

"Seth go tell Paul and Sam that I'll settle the newbie, don't go all the way in, they still need their privacy. Helen, Carrie you're both with me, if she or he gets anywhere near the town we're in it deep."

I embrace the familiar feeling of my bones changing shape and morphing. My legs feel better than they had in weeks, not having any reason to run this fast. After a minute of lingering in my own thoughts, I try to focus on those which are not mine or the two wolves flanking me.

The new wolf's thoughts are quiet and organised; I almost missed the millisecond of him turning around. That millisecond was enough though; I caught a glimpse of what his wolf looked like: Brown fur with a black streak going down his back.

Slowing down I lift my nose to the wind, after catching his trail I start running again. Forcing every distracting thought out of my mind, I focus on one thing. Finding him.

_Hey! Hey, Buddy? Mind slowing down a bit please? God it would be so much easier if I were Bella!_

_Wait Bella? Bella Uley? _A boy's voice rang through my head. How did he know Bella?

_Yeah Bella, our Alpha. She's in a sort of coma right now, her Beta and Delta are with her. Listen, when you were a child were you told the legends of our tribe? _

He considers this for a moment; I start to wonder if he was raised on Quileute lands. _About the shifters and the Cold Ones? Yeah I heard them a few times._

_Well they are all true, and more have been found and are starting to play out. Helen, will you and Caroline meet us at the Cullen house with clothes please? I need to talk the newbie through a few things; you might want to take an extra pair as well. I suspect that his fighting partner will be phasing soon!_

_My name's Jones by the way. Daniel Jones._

_Did you really just go all James Bond there? _

By the time I reach the Cullen residence, Helen and Caroline are standing there with clothes. Luckily I had enough time to fill Daniel in on what is going on but there are still gaps that he will want filled in. Just before I was about to phase back I hear new thoughts come into my head, girls thoughts this time. I quickly repeat the process that I went through with Daniel and within a short while I have both newbie's in the Cullen living room meeting the pack. Daniel seems to get on with Sethy and Lexie fits right in with Caroline.

I walk to the room Bella is in to inform Paul and Sam of what happened, they were deep in conversation. "Guy's I just wanted to tell you that we have two new pack members, Daniel and Lexie. They know what happened and are willing to take both your patrols until Bella wakes up."

"Thanks Lee, the doc came in a couple minutes ago and said that he's not sure when Bella will wake up, I don't mind taking a couple shifts but I want to be close when she wakes up." Sam says.

I take in the room, Paul is silently, a worried expression set on his face, but he's not looking at Bella as I expected he would be, he's looking at the twins who are curled up at the bottom of her bed. Clary still in wolf form, both of them are awake but silent, looking at Bells.

"They haven't moved." Paul whispers, "They've been awake for hours, they haven't moved or spoken or eaten. The only time Mase spoke was when I tried to move him." It was heart breaking to hear him like that.

Walking around the room I open my arms out for Paul, he hugs me tight. I whisper in his ear, "Bella is strong; I bet you anything that she fighting so hard to get back to you and the twins, when she wakes up we can get everything back to normal and move on from this. The twins liked Jen right? Why don't we try and get him to bribe them, I bet they have everything in that big house over there."

I leave the room after I place a kiss on top of Bella's head, promising to be back soon. When I get back to the room we are all gathered in I ask Daniel and Lexie if they want to come meet the other coven of vampires. They happily agree to come along.

Following the directions Rosalie gave me, we finally come across the huge mansion; it's the size of a hotel but much more grand, like something out of a film. The door opens when we are just over ten feet away from it, fortunately it's just Jen's mate Zozo.

"Oh, Leah! Hey, what are you doing here? I was about to come over and offer up a couple beds if people didn't want to be too far away, you know?" She says, her purple hair falling in her face.

I smile gratefully at the last statement, "Is Jen in? The twins seemed to like him and we're having trouble getting them to do anything at the moment."

She nods towards the door and invites us inside; the house is as grand inside as it is out. Zozo leads us up a flight of stairs into a large living room area that takes up a whole floor of the house, T.V's and bookshelves are scattered around the room. I spot Jem; he's seated talking to a blond boy. They both turn around when they smell us come in. I go to greet Jen but Lexie takes a sharp intake of breath beside me. Turning to look at her I recognise the awestruck look of a wolf that has just imprinted. I got to congratulate her but then realise that we're in a room full of vampires. Did she just imprint on that blond Jen was speaking to?

Oh this will go down well…


	16. Fights and Waking Up

_**A/N Hey guys! I'm getting quite good at this updating thing ain't I? Sorry if I do end up not posting for a while, school stuff an all! Anyway keep sending in your characters.**_

**Paul's PoV**

"I'll see you later Paul, I need to pick up something from Port Angeles for my dad. Are you alright staying here for a while?" Sam asks me, I was actually planning on going out to get some food and fresh air.

I look up at him, "Yeah that's fine, would you tell the pack that they can come see her now? I need something to eat and don't want to leave the pups alone." He nods and walks out the door, I hear him say something, then a stamped of footsteps come running down the hall. When they reach the door they _knock_. The pack _knocks_! I'll have to Bells about this when she wakes up!

"Come in guys!" I call out to them; they all barge in so fast that they fall over on top of each other. I chuckle for what seems like the first time in years. "I'm going to go get something to eat and go on a run. If the cubs decide they want to move come fetch me please?"

I leave the room to a bunch of _okay_'s and _sure_'s. Making my way back the way I thought we came, I finally follow my nose into the kitchen where the vampire I think is named Esme is cooking. When I enter she gracefully turns around and smiles, she looks slightly surprised that I'm not still watching Bella. "Hey Paul, looking for something to eat? I was just about to make some sandwiches!"

At the mention of sandwiches I perk up a bit, "Yeah that sounds great! Do you need a hand?" She laughs and shakes her head 'no' and when I go to help anyway she gives me a stern look and points to the chair.

Shrugging I sit down, but at that exact moment Leah bursts in the door, looking extremely panicked. "Where's Sam? It's urgent!" Her eyes dart around the room before landing on me, "You've got to come help me! The newbie just imprinted… on a vampire! Paul, what are we supposed to do?!" She rambles.

"Leah! Calm down! Is it Lexie or Daniel?"

"Lexie, on this blond guy, I think his name was Archie or something."

I think for a minute, trying to remember a legend in the book I was reading. "I think that we should just leave it Lee. I think I remember a legend about two enemies falling in love in one of those books Jem gave us."

Leah just looks slightly thoughtful for a minute but she then remembers something much more important. "Oh and Jared might have pissed one off and they are fighting, it's… erm… pretty brutal…"

I just roll my eyes, trust Jar to piss off a vampire. Despite the rules against fighting against your pack members Jared seemed to be able to make Lexie, Daniel and Seth –who must've came out of Bella's room a while ago- turn against him.

Just as Seth is about to hit him I grab him by the back of his T-shirt collar and drag him away, pushing him away somewhere behind me. The result of that is just more fighting; Quil, Buster and Embry had joined in helping Jared.

"Stop!" I try, nobody listens. "Alright next person to throw a punch is running extra patrols!" Still nobody listens.

The fighting continues for another half hour, me still trying to stop it. Eventually I just lost it, letting my wolf shine through, a growl echoes through the woods. The fighting stops. There's silence.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" The all look around at each other, waiting for someone to speak up. "Who thought it would be a good idea to start fighting amongst ourselves? What if one of you phased to close to someone else? Look what happened to Leah! Look what happened to Bella! What would Bella think if she were awake right now? Do you think she'd be pleased? Cause I certainly fucking don't! We have a potential war come closer towards us for fucks sake! We need to be strong. We need to be united! And if anyone has any problems with that then don't let your tail get caught on the fucking way out!" with that I make my way back inside.

The only person left in Bella's room when I arrive back is Katie, and obviously the twins. "Hey Katie, the twins haven't moved yet have they?" Katie shakes her head, kisses Bella and the twins on the head, and says a quick goodbye then leaves. Taking my seat on the right of her bed I sit and listen to rhythmic beat of the heart monitor.

"Bells, baby, we hate seeing you like this, please wake up! God baby you don't know how much I miss you, the twins won't move and they haven't eaten anything in ages." I felt the hot tears trace their path down my face, "Bella please! Just wake up! Clary still hasn't phased back, baby they need you! I need you! Hell, even the packs falling apart without you! Wake up, Bella please!" I clutch her still body, crying into her shoulder, my hand in hers.

A light squeeze of my hand frightens me, shocking back to reality. Is she waking up? "DOC! COME QUICK! SHE'S WAKING UP!" the twins stir at my loud voice but don't seem to mind, they also seem more awake than they did ten minutes ago.

"Paul, what happened?" Dr Cullen asked me.

I grin up at him, "She squeezed my hand! She waking up right? And look the twins are more alert now!"

His dead-pan face tells me that I was running on false hope. Just as I was about to sit back on my chair the heart monitor sped up and a loud gasp could be heard.

"Bella! Wake up baby, I'm here!" I speak softly in her ear, "Wait till you see Clary's wolf, it gorgeous, the same as mine with a brilliant mix of yours, she has the golden paw too!"

I watch as my soon-to-be wife opens her eyes- or well eye- and starts to say something, "P-p-pau-ul?"

"Hey baby, welcome back."

_**A/N Not a very firm ending guys, I'm sorry it's just really late. Next chapter will be lots of fluff! I wanted to get this chappy up tonight so sorry if it's a bit crappy! I am still looking for wolves and vamps and even just regular people, causes who doesn't love a normal human every now and again? Alright, till next time –L x**_


	17. Bonding and Newbies

_**A/N Sorry about that last chapter being absolutely bollocks, I'll make it up with this one being lots of fluff, it might be a bit serious at the start but will end up with the pack just talking and getting along, I expect chapter 25 to be the wedding ;) On with chapter TWENTY! **_

**Bella's PoV**

Weeks have passed since I woke up, the beginning of summer starting to peak through. Clary didn't phase back until I was able to phase and coax her out of it, which was four days after I woke up. The doc has been checking the scar on my face every week and he says that I might be scarred for the rest of my life. Paul keeps saying that he doesn't even notice it. I still hate it.

"Bella, please look at me!" Paul says, pulls me out of my musings, grabbing my chin and pressing his lips lightly against mine, "You look gorgeous, baby"

I look at him, hair covering the scar, "What am I going to say to everyone else? People are going to ask questions and I don't have answers to them. I cannot stay in here forever…"

"I think we should tell them a half-truth sorta, like… how about you were hiking and came across a wild wolf and it was too late to run? That's not too extravagant and it's not like you are totally lying?" I ponder on that idea, it's obviously not totally correct but its close enough to it.

"That could work. Do you want to come into Forks with me? Maybe even Port Angeles." Paul nods his head, "Will we take Riley? He and Clary are inseparable." The thought of my baby and her imprint makes me laugh; they are really the best of buds.

Paul nods along to the song on the radio and starts singing, oh how I wish he wouldn't!

"_You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door, don't need make-up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough!_"

He jumps up on the bed and grabs my hair brush, using it as a microphone, "_Everyone else in the room can see it! Everyone else but you!_"

"Paul!" I shout as he pulls me up with him, but I get caught and we both fall off, him landing on top of me, I start to think he's going to go in for a kiss but then the chorus comes on and…

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell…You don't know, oh, oh! You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe…you don't know, oh, oh! You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh! That's what makes you beautiful!_" He finally stops; I doubt he knows the next part.

After about a good five minutes of laughing, stopping laughing then looking at each other and laughing again. "Come on wolf boy, we have children to look after!" Speaking of the twins their aging has started to slow down, we've came to the conclusion that one day equals ten days of aging. They are also learning more and more words, Mason has learnt 'woof' and Clary has learnt 'Ry' for Riley which he was ecstatic about, although it would've been nice if it was 'mammy' or 'daddy'. Ugh parenting problems.

It takes us an hour and a half to feed the babies breakfast (With the help of Riley) and get in the car on the way to Forks. After a while shopping for food for the pack hut, food for our house and food for the kids, we are finally on our way to the pack hut. We hadn't bumped into anyone we knew while at the shop so we didn't have to explain my scar.

We had decided that today the whole pack was going to meet at the hut and get to know one another, seen as what has happened in the past few months I haven't had time to get to know the pack and that could lead to us falling apart.

As we walk into the house we have to dodge all the scaffolding that hangs down like fireman's poles, we are getting an extension put on because of the amount of wolves that are going to phase in the near future. I take Mason out of his car seat and grab the bag of toys we lug around for the twins while Riley takes Clary and helps Paul out a bit with carrying in the appropriate shopping bags.

Pushing the door open I am greeted with the smell of cookies, I turn to find that the newbie I believe is called Lexie is cooking, "Oh, what are you making? Its smells delicious!" She smiles at me and hands me a cookie then hand Mason one. I look at her suspiciously, there's a lot of sugar in cookies

"Don't worry, I made a batch for the twins, they don't have any sugar, it's an old family recipe! Their ones are carrot cookies but ours are choc-chip!" She says in a happy voice. I take a mental note that she is considerate and treats the twins nicely.

"BELLS! COME HERE WE HAVE A SURPRISE!" I hear from the living room, knowing the voice as Sethy's. I walk into the living room after thanking Lexie for the cookie, looking around the room I notice no difference in anything, "Just kidding Bells, you were taking ages and I wanted to see Mase!"

"Why didn't you just ask me to come through doofus? That would've worked!" I smirk at the boy who is as close to a brother to me.

After a while of conversations I raise my voice slightly, "Right guys? I want you all to sit in a circle, we're gonna do something. Jar, Em push those couches back please?" Eventually we have a huge circle with everyone sitting snuggly and eating a cookie each, Clary, Mason and Max (Who Sam was babysitting) were sitting in the middle playing with their toys. "Right, we are going get to know each other better, these two toys will make their way around the circle," I hold up Paul's old green wolf and my old dolly, "Whoever has the wolf will ask a question and whoever has the doll will answer it!" They all nod their heads in understanding, "Sam catch." I throw the doll at him, which he catches with ease, "And…Daniel!"

Daniel looks at the toy in his hands for a second thinking of a question, "I guess I'll just start it off simple, what's your favourite colour?"

"Green, like the forest." It's also the colour of Max's eyes, but you know. Both boys pass it to their left, Seth having the doll and Jared having the wolf.

"Sethy…" That earnt him a glare, "What is your favourite film?"

Seth looked around at me and Leah, who was beside me, and looked terrified, he knew if he didn't tell the truth then we would tell them anyway.

"FINE! It's Barbie and the Three Musketeers! Happy?" Leah and I nod our heads vigorously while the whole pack pees themselves laughing until someone else speaks up.

"Yeah that was the best one yet, the second half wasn't as good as the first though!" Paul says; he is in between me and Seth. I turn my dead pan face towards him.

While I study Pauls face to see if he was joking when I remember something, "Is that why I woke up in the middle of the night to you sleeping on the couch with the menu on and no child in sight?" The whole pack stops laughing, everyone waiting for Paul to answer.

He slowly nods, I smile and look down, and for some reason find myself falling a tiny bit more in love (If possible) with this man. All the while the pack keep looking at each other, reminiscing in the thought of Paul –the packs hot head, tough guy- watching Barbie… after they sat for about seven minutes they all burst out laughing and Paul hid his head in the crook of my shoulder.

Seth hands the doll to Paul and Jared hands the wolf to Lexie, "How long have you know Bella?"

"I have known and loved her since we were five years old." He states.

Everyone goes 'aww' and we get on with the exercise. I get asked if I would have any more kids and I simply reply that it depends on where life takes us but that yes, I probably would in years to come.

Leah gets asked how long she has known she was gay. Riley is asked if he likes to read, which he answers yes. The game continues on for a while before we hear the tell-tale howl of a new wolf, a second one of a different wolf following, then two others after that.

"Was that four I just heard? Am I hearing things?" I ask.

"No, you're not, I heard that too…"

"Well… Sam, Helen can you guys stay and watch the Pups?" They nod, "Right split into four groups, Paul, Alexis and Seth you guys are with me. Leah you take Caroline, Riley and Daniel. Jared you take Buster, Krista and Lexie. And finally Jake, you Quil, Embry and Katie go together. They will probably be together but if not then each group take a wolf, we may need to chase."

We set out; I lead my team to the woods ahead of everyone else. We all stripped at phased, immediately heard the wolves. I quickly found out three of their names, Annika Bailey was the first to phase; followed by the boy I don't knows name. They were followed by Jace Williams and Ashton Bruce. We managed to get Annika and Ashton to calm down and phase back, so that was ten voices out of the mind link. Despite chasing and asking questions we still couldn't get the name of the last boy, he seemed a natural at keeping private thoughts private.

_Hey, could you please tell us your name? We are trying to help you, all the legends we were told as children are true, we protect the tribe and kill the cold ones. _I try, it not working, just like the last four times I tried it.

Eventually Jake got Jace to calm down but our guy wouldn't budge.

_Can you at least tell us your name?_

_Fine but as long as you get Annika for me!_

I felt a slight vibration as another wolf phased, listening to their thoughts for a moment I realise it is in fact Annika.

_It's alright, I'm here._

_My name…is Aelianus, but you can call me Ael._

_**A/N Hey guys! Four newbies and pack bonding! I want you lot to know that I have started a dictionary of sorts, it will have a list of who is in the pack and in the covens and other humans you need to know about! It will also have a little more depth into each characters life! Please check it out, it will be updated (Hopefully) very often! Ah I unfortunately have to depart! Laters –L x**_


	18. Worries and Max

_**A/N Note to self: DO NOT let your 1 year old sister on your laptop! I had this chapter half written and she thought it would be funny to hit all the keys and I hadn't saved it! That was 3 weeks before I went on holiday and didn't take my laptop!**_

_**I want to take a couple minutes to thank some people for helping me out with this story! Those two people being RaaJen and Bookwormgeek1702 without whom The Wolf Twins would've been ignored!**_

_**My PM box is always open as always!**_

**Zozo's PoV**

"The pack needs our help." Jen began, "Devon's not going to give up on attempting to get on their good sides. We have to do something…"

"I agree but the problem is his 'suggestions'! They may only last half an hour but half an hour is enough time to kill! We have to find a way to get around them, if not he could find out and plant one in our heads!" I exclaim. My exasperated look shows that I'm worried. Worried that Devon will do something to them like he did to me and Lilly.

_Flashback_

"_Tommy! Stop it, Tommy please!" Lilly screams, "What did I EVER do to you!" She's almost in tears._

_Thomas finally stops, although he keeps threatening her that he'll do it again, she begs and pleads for him not to but he does get in another couple of times. Eventually he gets bored and gives in._

"_Lil, you really are the biggest drama queen I know." I laugh gently._

_She sends me a glare, "How would you like it if he attacked you?" She challenges._

"_You know I'm not ticklish, idiot. Plus it's not like he was murdering you!" I chimed._

_Our brother swaggers back into the room and jumps towards Lilly but stops midway. His eyes wide with shock. "Run! Get upstairs and stay there! ZO, LIL! NOW" we abide and sprint up the stairs sharing nervous glances._

_We finally get a hint of what is going on downstairs and wish we hadn't. Tommy's scream echoes through my mind constantly. "I already told you, West, I wanted it by yesterday. Now your sweet little sisters are going to pay for your mistake." A cool voice says too calmly for what he's doing. "Take him away, I'll be… upstairs."_

"_NOOOOO!"_

_He walks so painstakingly slowly up the stairs, when he finally reaches the room we are hiding in he pushes against the door and meets the barricade we made. I hear a chuckle before the door is hit with such a force that all the objects fly through the room like they had been blow up by a bomb. When I look up I am met by the bright orange eyes of Devon Gerke. _

_That is my last human memory. And I haven't heard from Tommy since._

"I have an idea! How about I ask Bella if she wants to go out for lunch or something today? Then I can warn her and get to know her a bit better." I ask Jen, he seems to like the idea.

He pecks my nose and smiles, "I could do go over and see Paul as well, plus I haven't seen Mason in a while."

Borrowing Jen's phone, I find her number and hit dial. After three rings she picks up, "Hey Jen, what's up? Are you looking for Archie? He's here!"

"Hey Bella, it's not Jen though." I laugh, "Its Zozo, I was actually phoning to see if you wanted to go get lunch and catch up?"

"Well it will have to be a late lunch, I'm starting courses at the new university in Forks and my last lecture ends at four, is that alright?" she questions. "Wait but you don't even eat?"

"Four is fine, and I'm sure your wolfy appetite will eat enough for the both of us!" I chuckle.

"Okay then, I'll see you at four then?"

"Yeah. Bye Bella."

"Bye Zozo."

I snuggle into Jen's side, "Do you think we will all make it through this? Whatever it is that's coming?"

He doesn't speak for a few minutes, "If we do… I think we will have more demons than ever before…" I nod and we sit in silence for a long while, thinking of what the future will bring.

**Bella's PoV**

"Who was that?" Paul asks once I come back into the room of crying children, we were babysitting Max for a while.

I shake my head and say, "It was just Zozo, and we are going out for lunch after my class. She sounded tense I think something may be wrong."

He looks confused for a moment and raises his eyebrow as to ask what I think. Subconsciously I look behind me for anyone who might be listening in but then I remember that the walls are sound proof, "I'm not sure but it has to be important." I start grabbing and folding some clothes off the radiator to put in the twins room, once I've got all the clothes I first go and put Clary's away and when I reach Mason's I feel like someone is watching me. Peering out the window, I scan the forest for anything out of the blue, finding nothing I go back to putting the clothes away. Finally finishing up I turn to go back out of the room I catch a glace of orange in the corner of my eye right outside the window.

My scream echoes through the whole house and I hear Paul's footsteps running up to stairs but it's too late. Devon juts out his bottom lip and waves his hand in a childish manner; he then folds his arms like he's holding a baby. Gasping, I fall to the floor just as he speeds off. Paul bounds into the room and sees me on the ground he goes to comfort me but I vigorously shake my head. I try to talk but my mouth doesn't co-operate with my brain and I start violently cough.

A door slams downstairs and I hear two children's cries. "_Th-the tw-twins." _ I whisper.

Paul's eyes widen in fear and he sprints back down the stairs. A howl sounds and I panic. '_He just phased.' _running through my head. I get up and stumble a lot getting all the way down the stairs, the journey seeming much longer than it usually is.

When I eventually make it to the living room, I take a breath of relief. Paul is sat with Clary on his knee his chin on the top of her head and Mason in wolf form growling at the door. The panic hits my gut hard. Somethings missing and I can sense it. What's missing?

I spin around the room. Everything that's usually here hasn't been touched. Confusions riles through my head. What the _fuck_ is missing?!

My eyes settle on the bag in the corner and figure it out. _Max_.

_**A/N Yeahhhhh… Hey guys? Yeah didn't think so… 'Is it too late now to say sooorryyyyyy?' Uh-huh that's what I thought… Well I plan on getting into a schedule now for updating so the next chapter will be next Thursday hopefully! I might double up a couple of the shorter chapters to make them longer, because I think a lot of people ditch stories that have shorter chapters. Anyway… see you next week! (Also check out some of my other stories…)**_


	19. Confessions and Siblings

_**A/N As promised an update on Thursday!**_

_**Bella's PoV**_

It's been three weeks. Three weeks since I nearly got murdered by my brother. Three weeks since I let his imprint get kidnapped. Three weeks since we found him after an hour of looking.

Max was found down by the river, asleep in his car seat with a note stuck on reading:

_Next time you won't be so lucky. Better keep an eye out on your pups._

_-D_

I had almost broken down and cried when we found him, blaming myself. I know that there wasn't much I could've done to prevent it because he would've found another way to do it but I still feel heart-wrenchingly guilty. I try to think, what if it had been one of my pups?

"Bella we have a problem." Jared say's bringing me out of my little thought bubble. I raise an eyebrow for him to continue, used to their constantly being a problem all the freaking time. Like always! "There's been another two phases that we didn't notice and we don't know how long they've been out there but one of them just asked where and when they have to patrol. They didn't even stay to say more than their names before they phased back and left, just like that! Has anyone ever learnt to phase back that fast before?"

"What were their names?" I ask calmly.

"Bella that's hardly the most importa-" he starts.

"What. Were. Their. Names?" I spit, each word gaining more vemon.

Jared looked like he was about to shit his pants, "They just said Jay and Faye and said that you'd know who they were. Do you?"

Taking a deep breathe I open my eyes, not realising I had closed them. "I think it's about time that Sam and I tell you all a bit about our family…"

Two hours later and Sam and I are sitting shoulder to shoulder in front of the fire in the pack hut. The rest of our pack mates are all sitting on the couches and lounges looking down on out position on the floor.

I look over to Sam and he nods, taking hold of my hand in his and giving me a soft smile. I take a shaky breathe to go and speak but Sam notices and starts instead. "As you all know me and Bells were born just under eighteen years ago on the Rez, our father Charlie, who you have all met on several occasions here, met our mother four years before we were born, they fell madly in love and got married two years later. A year and a half into their marriage our mother found out she was pregnant and a month later she found out that there was going to be two of us." He stops and nudges my with his elbow, sending me that cute little dimpled smirk that only my brother can do, but it soon disappeared when he started talking again. "Move us on yet another month and she was back at the hospital, Izzy wasn't growing properly, I was getting all our nutrition. Stuff like that happening is completely normal in twins and they weren't too worried until something else popped up. The doctors they-they didn't know how to handle it. They said they could treat it. That they could treat it as soon as we were born and as long as our mother remained stress free then she would be fine. They _promised _her they could treat it!" He growls out.

I grab his hand in my other one and start rubbing circles in the one I just freed. My brother looks up at the ceiling and swallows hard, then goes to start again but I know he will work himself into a panic attack or something so I pat his back so he looks at me and I shake my head.

Taking in the blank expressions of the pack, Leah's curled up in a ball, her head on Krista's lap having heard this story before, I carry on from where Sam left off. "The cancer started off in her breast and although it had been proved that it wouldn't make much difference to us, she still didn't want to go through therapy just in case it took more nutrition from me. After around another two months everything goes fine, mums cancer was on its best behaviour and I was putting on tiny bits of weight, not a lot but still weight. But it all went wrong one day, at four in the morning our mum woke up screaming, a pain in her abdomen set her into a major panic. By the time they got her to the hospital, found out what was wrong and got her to the operating theatre then it was almost too late we were only five and a half months old and I was already too small. They got me out first since I was smaller, my heart stopped beating twice, and then they got Sam out. Sam was put in the intensive care unit while I had to get hours and hours of check-ups.

"We got home four months after being home and then two months later we got the next set of bad news. The cancer had spread. They said they could still try the chemo but the cancer was spreading so fast that there was the slimmest chance of it working. But she went through with it, she kept fighting. She fought for a year and a bit, and then the cancer found its way to her brain and stopped her heart.

"Dad left us at our mum's mother and didn't come back for three weeks. We later found out that he was driven entirely by despair and had went out and found a woman that looked exactly like our mother and spent the three weeks with her. When he returned to our grans and confessed to his mistake he finally took us home. A while of getting back into a routine, which was the hardest thing our father experienced, he got a letter in the mail. The woman he had spent that time with was pregnant and also married. She said she had found out who our father was and what he was going through. She had told her husband and they spilt, her husband agreed to raise the kid as his but our dad could still be Uncle Charlie. They didn't expect it to be twins that came along. Fayelyn and Jaylen grew up thinking we were their cousins and when they found out… well Jay didn't take it very well. She started rebelling and wouldn't even look at us when we visited. Faye didn't show it but we could always tell she wasn't comfortable around us anymore.

"And now, we haven't seen our sisters in two years. We never really thought they'd phase." I finish. The pack let that information sink in. I look to Paul and he just blinks at me. He, other than Leah, is the only other person who knew this story.

I take a deep breath and whip my head around to the kitchen. I'm on my feet faster than lightning; an unusual smell in the pack hut is worrying. I get to the kitchen just as the door shuts; but not before I get a look at the piercing blue eyes and black hair of my little sister.


	20. Jay and Faye

_**A/N I'm getting good at this updating thing ain't I? ;)**_

**Bella's PoV**

"Jay, wait! _JAY! _I'm the fastest in the pack you know I can outrun you!" I shout, only jogging and only just keeping her in my sight. If I want to get through to her then I don't want to be over bearing and pushy. "Jaylen! What are you so upset about? Nothing said in there could hurt you!"

She tops and I sprint to catch up, when I'm about ten feet away she whips around, "You shamed my mother, you practically called her a slut!" She growls.

My anger drops, I see where she's coming from but what did she expect me to do? "Jay…"

"Don't call me that!" She snarls.

I decide to go for my alpha face, emotionless and stone cold, "Okay then _Jaylen_, I have a duty to my pack. If they deserve to know something then I, as their alpha, have to tell them. I do not wish to lose the trust of my pack when they find things out through the mind link, which would end with the pack to losing the unity which we have worked so hard to gain. And even if I could lie and say that our parents didn't do what they did, I wouldn't. They have the right to know!"

She growls, her eyes flashing amber, "What'd you mean 'even if you could' why can't you? Not even for your own flesh and blood?"

"The alpha bond between me and you, my pack, prevents me from lying to you guys. What the hell do you mean flesh and blood? A couple hours ago you wouldn't even look me in the eye." I state calmly, after so many wolves phasing I'm used to the new wolf anger.

"Yeah- but… but… urghhh!" She sputters and storms off, growling. I take a couple deep breaths to control my anger. I decide that going back to the pack hut angry would not end well for anyone so I walk rather than run.

Sniffing the clean air, I look around. The green of the trees make me feel free. I watch as a leaf starts to fall; it's swift, airy motions lulling any stress or anger left in me. A bird behind me chirps and I listen closely as one directly above me answers it.

Sitting down for a minute I ponder on what would happen if I just stayed out here in the woods. The thought of Paul and the twins pulls me out of such thoughts, I could never leave them. I feel the shimmer that I get every time a wolf phases, I come to the conclusion that I should return back.

When I get back I'm bombarded with questions like 'Who was it?' and 'What happened?' Obviously I was gone for longer than I thought. Recounting what had happened, the pack nod. Admittedly, I could have told the pack more gently but why sugar-coat it?

My phone rings from my pocket, checking the caller Id, I realise it's just my father. He asked if I could pick the twins up, he has to work. I excuse myself from the pack, Paul has patrol to run for a few hours so he says he'll just meet me at home.

After I quickly drop in to Charlie to pick up the pups I'm finally home. I manage to get both sleeping twins up the stairs and onto a beanbag before sitting down to just watch T.V. There's a soft knock on the door downstairs. Listening and smelling I come to the conclusion that it's just one of my wolves and call a soft 'come in' knowing they'd hear me.

I pull Mason onto my knee, having only three beanbags now. A phased pup used one of the smaller ones as a play thing. I take so long making sure that Mase is comfortable that I don't realise that the blonde replica of me had sat down.

"Faye? What are you doing here?" I ask, "Not that it's amazing to see you!"

She sends me a weak smile, "I came to apologise. I know you and Samuel were just doing what our parents told you guys too, and I'm really sorry I shut you out. The truth is… well, I really miss you guys and if it's okay with you then I really _really _want to get to know my nephew and niece." She strokes Clary's long, black, curly hair smiling at her.

"Faye, you know we always would welcome you! Of course you can get to know them." I exclaim. We sit and talk for hours, eventually Paul comes in and introduces himself before taking a now fully awake pair of children to the park.

We talk about things that are no relevance, like favourite colours and foods. Eventually we get onto the topic of the pack and what has happened so far, she's shocked that the twins have already phased and asked which one would be the next alpha. To which I replied Mason, he was born first and is already showing great leadership qualities, even at such a young age. I tell her about how there was a quadruple phase and how we couldn't get Ael to phase back without Nika and how they like to keep to themselves.

I invite her to stay for dinner and she agrees. Paul eventually gets home with the twins and I dish out the food. Halfway through dinner someone else knocks on the door, hard enough that I don't even need to sniff to tell it's a wolf. Me and Faye get up to see who it is.

I open the door wide and gasp at the sight of my youngest sister dripping wet in the pouring rain, crying with her make-up dripping down her face. What worried me most though is that she was glaring so hard at Fayelyn, eyes glowing amber.

_**A/N Shit, I know. This chapter was horrible to write because it all just sounded dull. Anyone got any ideas on how to not hate my writing? Thanks, bye! x**_


	21. Raging Wolf and an Unexpected Imprint

_**A/N Another boring as fuck chapter guys sorry!**_

**Bella's PoV**

"Paul! Keep the twins upstairs in our room; we might have a phase in the house soon." I call up to my imprint, keeping my cool.

Faye approaches the soaking girl but is stopped by a growl. Obviously Jay_len _doesn't want her sisters company or anybody else's for that matter as she growls when I go near her.

"Right Jay_len _if you aren't going to calm down then I'm going to have to get the pack, I don't need anyone phasing on each other. Faye please do _not_ let her out of your site. I'm going to phase and call the pack over, I will only be a couple minutes." I say.

The rain is starting to clear up when I walk outside but it is still enough to drench me. I strip, phase and howl and explain to Seth –the first to phase- what's happened and for him to pass the message onto the rest of the pack as they phase.

Faye and Jaylen are still standing in the same place as I left them and don't move as I come in. I go to the couch and lay a towel over it, not wanting it to get stained. Going back through to the kitchen I tell the girls to go through and for Jaylen to sit on the towel while I go change. Faye goes to go but Jaylen doesn't move.

"Jaylen, now!" She doesn't move, an alpha command is the only thing left. "_Couch. Sitting room. NOW!_" I demand.

She tries to pull against the order but her wolf whines, not wanting to challenge its Alpha. Eventually the wolf wins and she leaves for the sitting room just as a few members of the pack enter. Ashton and Jace follow Jared to the room and Jared hollers up to Paul.

"Bell, is it safe for us to come down now? There are enough wolves to protect the twins." Paul asks. I look up to him leaning over the bannister and see the twins in their jammies wrapped around his legs. Nodding my head I turn to see the door open again. Ael, Nikka, and all the remainder of the pack walk in, including Lexie's vampire imprint Archie.

"Yeah just keep them near the side of the room, in case we need to get Jaylen out. It would kill me, and you, if one of them got hurt." I say and enter the sitting room. Jaylen didn't sit on the towel. My couch is wet. There is a stain. I liked that cushion. I am the alpha of like thirty children.

She catches my glare, switching between her and the stain, and goes to smirk but stops when I start growling. "You just had to sit there didn't you? _Now _would you like to explain why you interrupted our dinner and won't calm down?" I manage to growl out, I'm honestly sick of her tantrums.

"Imprint." Was her blunt reply. What does that even mean?

I look at her with my eyebrows furrowed, "Can I get that in a proper sentence please? You imprinted? That's a good thing right?" I ask.

Her glare hardens, "On a vampire. I imprinted on a mother-fucking blood-sucking vampire!" She spits.

Archie hisses in the corner and Lexie puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him but still looks royally pissed off herself.

"Watch your mouth pup and stop being so damn childish. If Lexie and Archie can do it why not you?" I bark at her.

She growls in her throat and starts to shake. I know not to go near her, I make eye contact with all the pack surrounding her and motion for them to back up just incase.

"Jaylen why don't you tell us what's really bothering you?" I try to be gentle but it comes out slightly bitterly.

She looks up, directly at me, and I see the vulnerability in her eyes. "I'm not gay." She whispers, "I'm not attracted to her sexually. I like guys. I want kids. I can't have that now."

I take a deep breath, all the **?** wolves who imprinted had known and accepted that they like that that's who they were. Nobody had thought that someone wouldn't accept it.

Cautiously, I sit next to her, "Jay, it's okay. You don't have to love your imprint in a sexual way. You just need to look out for her and love her as whatever she needs whether that be a friend, a sister, a protector. If you're not comfortable with it in _that _way then you don't need to be with her in that way." I put my hand on her arm and she almost pulls away but doesn't. "You can still find a guy and have kids and still care for this girl as a friend. Nobody is forcing you to do anything."

She looks down and nods, and then she stands up and leaves. I look around the room and there's a mixture of expressions, Jay and Fay were new to the pack so Jay wasn't given the sympathy that say, Katie, would have gotten. I hope that in the near future that they would grow closer to the pack and be accepted fully.

I go through to the kitchen to see how cold the food is and find it gone. "Seth! You are dead!" I growl and run towards him, he laughs and sprints away, I jump the couch and jump straight in front of him. But as soon as I start to advance on him he throws me over his shoulder. "Seth!"

"_Bella!" _He mimics in a high pitched voice. Everyone is giggling including Clary but Mason has a frown and furrowed brows.

"No Untel Seffy!" He cries. He always seems to stand up for everyone. Seth drops me down and ruffles his hair, getting as hard a glare as an equivalent of a two year old can give.

Kneeling in front of my son I take his chubby little hand. "Mason, Uncle Seth was just playing, sometimes it looks like it hurts but it's okay, Mummy was laughing wasn't she? See its okay." I kiss his curly haired head and pick him up. It's weird thinking that only a number of months ago they were only tiny babies. They are slowly starting to stop aging so fast but I feel like we skipped a whole part of their lives.

I realise that my musing is making me broody, I had only just turned eighteen a few weeks ago, I can't be thinking these thoughts already especially since we already have the twins.

"Since Seth ate the rest of our dinner who wants Chinese take-out?" I ask. Everybody ends up wanting something so we order probably about half the kitchen. We all split the bill and it still ends up being a huge amount. Luckily with Paul working as much as possible at my fathers construction company and my dad being a bit too generous with pay checks and us both getting the small 'protectors' wage from the council for shifting, we have the money.

With Paul having built our house we don't have to pay mortgage so we haven't got that many bills. Would it _really _be too soon to have another? Yes. Yes it would Bella, stop thinking about this.

An hour and a half later the food arrives and it takes ten minutes to get it from the delivery guys car and the house and once it's all in we tuck in. I take a seat with Clary on my knee and dig in, her picking at the chips and dipping it into the curry.

Once everyone is done, Nika says that her and Ael have to leave and grabs his hand and leads him out. Once they're out of earshot Jace asks everyone, "Are they a thing?"

Nobody seems to know and just grumbles a bit. Soon more and more people start to leave. After everyone is gone Paul and I put the kids down, they had a late night as a treat I suppose. They are normally in bed by nine-ish but right now it's eleven and they are grumpy as hell. I take Clar and Paul takes Mase and I tuck my little girl in, tell her I love her, kiss her head and say goodnight. I pass Paul on my way to Mason's room to say goodnight. I do the same routine with him and come out of his room just as Paul is out of Clary's.

We make our way downstairs where the couch is bigger than our beanbags and flip on the T.V. I cuddle up against my imprint and play with his hands. "Paul?" I whisper.

"Mmhmm." He mumbles against my hair. He wraps a strong arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

"How-how would you feel about having another baby?" I ask. His eyes widen and he goes to speak but no words come out. "Sorry, I'm just really broody. I feel we missed out on a huge part in the twins lives and that maybe this time it would be normal."

He still just looks at me, "Are you serious? Like you honestly want that?" He asks.

"Yeah, I do. How would you feel about that?" I reply.

_Still, _he just looks at me. Then he grabs my cheeks and kisses my face all over. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I _love _you." He says over and over.

"So that's a yes?" I smile.

"That's a hell yes!" He replies.

_**A/N So do you guys want there to be another baby? Or multiple babies? Should they all survive? Comment what you want below, this is not edited by the way once I'm totally finished the story I might go back and totally rewrite but for now your gonna have to deal! Remember to comment what you want!**_


End file.
